The World Ten Years Ago
by Coconabanana
Summary: DISCONTINUED DUE TO AUTHOR NOT IN THE FANDOM ANYMORE.
1. Chapter 1 Lost in Past Memories

**Title:** The World, Ten Years Ago

**Author:** leriko

**Rating**: M (for blood, violence (in laaaaateeeeerrr parts), implied nudity and sexual activities, time paradox theories, and some thing children should not read)

**Spoiler:** As the title shows, it will contain spoiler for the Future Arc.

**Character:** Almost everyone from the future who switched back and some people from the present time.

**Genre:** General/Romance.

**Summary:** It's been twenty hours, twelve minutes and thirty-five seconds since he switched with his younger self from ten years back but there's still no sign of him returning. He wonder how the younger Tenth was doing, how _his_ younger self was doing and what the fucking hell he's going to do if he meets the younger baseball-idiot.

_I came here via Ten Year Bazooka. The boss is dead in my time. Let's kill Irie Shoichi. _

**Disclaimer:** Should I write this? Maybe I should or someone would kill me if I don't. Huf! _I __**do not**__ own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! The characters, the Ten Year Bazooka, the box weapons, and the rings are Akira Amano's greatest ideas_. _Heck!_ I didn't even own the PC I used to write this! It's my brother's. I only own the fingers I used to type the story.

**10/10/08 EDIT**: Edited the grammars. Big thank you to my beta-reader!

* * *

Chapter 1 Lost in Past Memories

A trail of smoke followed him as he walked slowly past the riverbed he recognized as the place where the Tenth and the Cavallone Boss had played the New Year's Family versus Battle Vongola Style some years back. He sighed and turned away from the painful memories that forced themselves to be remembered.

He didn't have time to dwell on the past. He had to think about what he was going to do next.

It's been twenty hours, twelve minutes and thirty-five seconds since he switched with his younger self from ten years back but there was still no sign of him returning.

A few children ran past him when he reached the road to Namimori Junior High School, if he remembered it correctly. One child cast a confusing look in his direction, and no wonder. It's not everyday you see a foreigner with silver hair in an expensive Armani suit, wearing an enormous amount of gothic accessories, walking around aimlessly in the middle of the day when most adults should still be working and have no time to idle.

He paid the children no attention and kept walking to his destination. He wanted to make sure the others from ten years ago were still safe and maybe he could find that Irie brat and do what he had told the younger Tenth to do when he returns to his time.

Gokudera stopped in front of the school gate. He wonder how the younger Tenth was doing right now, how _his_ younger self was doing right now and what the fucking hell he's going to do if he meets the younger baseball-idiot; what he's going to tell him.

_I came here via the Ten Year Bazooka. The Boss' dead in my time. Let's kill Irie Shoichi. _

"Tch!" he spat. "Like that idiot would even understand half of that."

As far as Gokudera remembered, that baseball-idiot thought that the Mafia was just a role playing game. Yamamoto had always kept that thought in mind until he was forced to face the fact when they were in high school.

He saw with his own eyes, when Gokudera had to literally shove his mini bombs into one foolish assassin's mouth and four of them, he, Gokudera and Tsuna with Reborn in tow, ran away before the bombs exploded.

Not only that, when another assassin showed up, he reflected and swung his bat (it changed into the Shigure Kintoki) and slashed the assassin's neck.

Yamamoto never said it was a game anymore after that.

Gokudera put out his cigarette and waited. The watch on his left hand showed it was already twenty past three in the afternoon. The school should be over right now and he could look for the baseball-idiot, or the lawn-head and maybe Hibari, though he hoped it would not be necessary.

Then his eyes caught a glimpse of the many rings on his left hand. The one on his thumb was a copper band with skulls carved in. The one on his middle finger, a gold band with big red Ruby, the ring the Tenth had given him as a replacement for his destroyed Storm Vongola Ring.

Each of the Guardians got one. The baseball-idiot got a blue Sapphire. Lambo got a green Emerald. Lawn-head got a yellow Topaz. Hibari got a purple Amethyst. Mukuro (and Chrome) got an indigo Agate. The stone's color represented their respective flame colors.

He sighed at the smallest and simplest ring on his hand. It was a pure white silver band with a two carats diamond.

His wedding ring.

It has only been three months since he had that ring but it felt like it was never there.

He left his newlywed wife and honeymoon plans to follow the Tenth together with the baseball-idiot to Italy to discuss what they were going to do with the threatening situation caused by some unknown Mafia family with the Ninth.

The next month, he came back to Japan for only two weeks to inspect the new underground base facility. But he didn't even have the chance to meet his wife.

Three weeks before today, back to Italy, he had to send his own investigation squad to look for Hibari and Mukuro/Chrome because of the Tenth's order.

Two weeks with nothing, after the Tenth sent lawn-head as a messenger to the Varia and chose a spokesman for the negotiation initiated by the Millefiore, he along with the Tenth and the baseball-idiot returned to Japan only to find that the Vongola hunt had begun.

The main headquarters in Italy was attacked and the spokesman chosen to represent Vongola in the negotiation was killed.

The hellish week started.

Reborn-san died. The Tenth died. Yamamoto's father died. Iemitsu hid his wife in Italy with the excuse of having a holiday. All of Vongola's affiliates and allies were attacked. His sister (his stomach churned) and Fuuta were sent to investigate Millefiore's Japan branch's hideout. Lambo and I-pin were sent to rescue their acquaintances. And he had to recover his boss' dead body. He also heard that most of the Arcobaleno had died too.

Gokudera sighed again. He just hoped that his wife and the younger Tenth were safe.

Even though he didn't want to admit it, his only hope was the baseball-idiot. No other guardians other than Lambo (but even he had his own mission too) were present in Namimori at his time. Hibari's and Mukuro's (Chrome's) locations were still unknown. Lawn-head was still in Italy with the Varia. Only Yamamoto and Giannini were the ones left in the underground base.

A few girls walked past him and giggled but he ignored them and concentrated on looking for the baseball-freak. He always wondered what those girls saw in him; they all tended to fawn over him and adore him.

Once, he had asked his wife (fiancée at that time) why lots of girls and women liked him. She would laugh heartily (his heart would skip a beat seeing her laugh) and say _It's because you're such a good-looking-foul-mouthed-but-loyal-brave if not stupid-kind-hearted-bastard_.

He would scoff at her and say _That's the worst possible answer someone could give!_

She would pout (he would have to swallow as he thought about those lips) then protested _Do you want me to say those girls and women fawn over you because they think you're a hot Italian thug? Why did you ask anyway?! Do you want another woman?!_

He never knew how to read women's minds. It wasn't that he wanted to have another loud-mouthed woman at his side. One was enough. And this one was already a tough one to deal with. When he kept silent after hearing her protest, she would sigh and say _I will never know why I agreed to marry you. _

Then he would ask her why _did_ she agree to marry him and did she know what he did for a living? (He knew what her answer would be every time, though.) She would frown and check his temperature and asked if he was alright or if he had bumped his head somewhere, because he's acting weird that day.

When he shook his head she would say _I've known you for almost ten years, of course I know what you do for a living. If not, why else do you think I can keep up with your super-duper tight schedule? Have you ever wondered why I never ask when you will suddenly leave me in the middle of our date when you receive calls from God-knows-who? It's because I love you too much that I never asked. I know you will tell me if you think it's necessary. And here you're asking about the reason I agreed. _

He missed his wife. As he thought about it, he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. Maybe he had really chosen the worst possible time to get married. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about that right now, but it's not a sin to think about your own wife right?

As he waited by the gate, Gokudera's eyes scanned the ever so peaceful school. His eyes shot up to where the reception room would be, if his memory was right.

Should he or should he not look for Hibari? He bet Hibari would _'bite him to death'_ if he even dared to knock on the door to his reception room.

Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of someone watching him from the school roof, with a long gun pointed at him. Gokudera cursed and quickly run away from the sniper's shooting range. A shot was released and couple of girls screamed. Gokudera turn to the left and run as fast as his long legs would allow him, his mind full of thoughts about what the fucking hell a sniper was doing on the school roof and his heart beat faster thinking about what could have happened to the others.

He knew that Hibari would take care of whoever disturbs the discipline. But he shivered when he thought about what the sniper was doing on the roof. Maybe pointing his gun at the baseball-freak or lawn-head or lawn-head's sister or maybe even at…

"Hayato?" a woman's voice called him. Gokudera stopped running and felt his stomach churn. "Hayato, is that you?"

Gokudera turned around slowly. He let out a small sigh of relief when he saw his sister was wearing goggles to cover her face. She brought a small bag of groceries with her.

"Aneki," he responded. He attempted to escape from his sister's bone crushing hug to no avail.

"Hayato!! Where have you been?" Bianchi wailed. Her groceries fell to the ground. "Reborn and Tsuna are gone too! I was so worried, Hayato!"

"Aneki! I'm fine! Let go of me!" He struggled to relieve himself of his sister's iron grip. The sniper could have called his friends and other assassins could be following him right now. He had no time to listen to his sister's wails.

His turned his head left, right, front, back, and as far as he could see, no one followed him. He grabbed Bianchi's wrist and dragged her along.

"I have no time to explain. You have to go home and protect Okaa-sama and the kids. Don't go out even if an earthquake is happening. I will look for the others and bring them to Boss' house," he said in one breath.

"But, Hayato…!"

When they reached the Sawada household, Gokudera stopped suddenly and his sister bumped into his back. Just like yesterday, Gokudera was stunned and didn't know whether he should go in or not. After he heard what his sister had said just now, he was sure the Tenth's body was not in the house.

Yesterday, after realizing five minutes had passed and he still hadn't gone back to his time, he had been observing Boss' house from the neighbor's rooftop. He didn't even dare to sleep and kept his eyes open for any strange movements from inside the house. Other than the kids screaming, Okaa-sama and Bianchi's panicked voices searching for Reborn and Tsuna, he didn't notice anything else.

"Aneki!" called Gokudera suddenly. "Round up the kids and protect the house, okay! There's a sniper in the school. I will go and check if there's something wrong there."

Gokudera pushed Bianchi inside the house and then quickly ran to the direction where he and Bianchi came from. Ignoring his sister's call, he lit up his cigarette and flipped out his mini bombs.

"I'll show those bastards who the fucking hell they're screwing up with!" he hissed.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

The first ever fanfiction I've written and published on-line. So… a big apology for any grammatical problems and plot errors (English is not my main language). What do you guys think? Is it good enough? I wrote this because I always wondered what happened to the characters who were sent to the past. What are Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru, Kyoko, I-pin and Lambo doing in the past? What happened to TYL!Chrome? And to make this idea harder to write, I read chapter 205 that the present Hibari was sent to the future. _Gah_! I also added some of my own ideas about Gokudera's relationship. Three guesses of whom his bride is (not OC).

Reviews are welcome with a big hug! Flames are used to ignite Dying Will Flames, bake my experimental cakes and cookies, and burn useless paper.


	2. Chapter 2 Arriving From the Future

**Disclaimer**: Here we go! _I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn_! _The characters, Sistema C.A.I, the mini bombs, Ten Year Bazooka are all Akira Amano's_. I hoped they release the manga in my country though. So I won't have to read it via PC and thus increasing my eyes' minus.

**Warning**: Some killing here. And the characters are not teens anymore. It's the Mafia, you know. What do you think it will be? The Mafia's not a game.

**10/10/08 EDIT**: Edited the grammars and some plot errors.

* * *

Chapter 2 Arrived From the Future

The school was empty when he arrived. Some of the Disciplinary Committee members were checking the bullet holes where the bullet the sniper had shot hit. Gokudera hid himself inside the school and scanned the rooftop. No one.

When his ears caught a small click from above, he quickly dodged the bullet and hid behind the large tree. He lit up one of his smallest bombs and threw it to where the sniper hid. A small yelp and a loud bang confirmed the sniper's location. The small explosion caused a small fire at the tree where the sniper was.

Gokudera reached inside his jacket to the silver gun he had to keep if he couldn't use his dynamites, mini bombs, or box weapons (he didn't have them now). He had to use it when some foolish assassins attacked the Tenth under his nose. It was faster that lighting up his dynamite or charging up his flames to open box weapons.

He didn't like the gun though. It was too loud when he had to do some secret missions. It always felt so weird when he had to put the silencer before he shot whoever was unlucky enough to be his target. But now he needed it. The sniper would cause some mishap if left alive.

He got out from hiding and pointed the gun at the poor bastard who was still struggling to put out the fire that had caught his suit. He didn't even blink when the bullet reached its target: the back of the sniper's head.

Gokudera immediately holstered his gun back and jumped off the school wall before the Disciplinary Committee arrived. He stayed there for a while, listening for any sound.

"I think he was the one who released the shot a while ago. It looks like he is dead, Kyou-san." Gokudera perked up his ears when he heard the voice. It was Kusakabe, Hibari's assistant from the Disciplinary Committee. It meant that Hibari was just behind the wall.

"Tetsu! Round up your men and search for any suspicious person." It was Hibari's voice. "I will have to bite that person to death for killing my prey."

Gokudera gritted his teeth and fought back the urge to jump back behind the wall and strangle Hibari's neck. When he heard the Disciplinary Committee led by Kusakabe Tetsuya began their search, he moved as quickly and as silently as possible. He didn't need to attract more attention.

He dashed into the other direction: the baseball pitch. If he was lucky, the baseball idiot would be there practicing.

When he arrived at the pitch and hid behind a tree, panting and out of breath, he saw the baseball idiot in the middle of the pitch, holding his bat and ready to hit the ball about to be thrown by one of his friends. A pack of milk hung from his mouth. Then he heard some voices from the other side of the tree. Girls' voices.

"I really wonder where Tsuna-kun and Gokudera-kun went to," said the shoulder length haired girl in a low voice, Kyoko, the _younger_ Kyoko to be exact. Gokudera's heart beat faster when he saw the other girl.

"I hope they're alright. Hahi…And Reborn-chan is missing too…"

Haru… Younger Haru. His_ wife's_ younger self was in front of him. He didn't seem to remember that he was supposed to be hiding right then, when he come out and ran to embrace his wife. Scratch that, his wife's _younger _self.

When a loud "_HAHIIIIIEEEEK_!!" and a hard slap landed on his cheek, he mentally slapped himself for acting too quick.

"Who are you?!" Haru screamed. "How dare you hug Haru like that?!"

Lambo and I-pin, (why were they not in the house?) who were just running around stopped and watched Haru scream her lungs out at him.

"It's the octopus-head!" Lambo declared when he saw him. Haru and Kyoko gasped and looked at him from head to toe.

"Tch!" he spat. "Shut up, stupid cow!" Gokudera scratched his head and curse himself. How could he act so stupid? Now what's he going to tell them?

Suddenly, a light bulb turned on in his head. He grabbed Lambo and inspected his hair. "Hey, stupid cow! Where's your Ten Year Bazooka?"

"Lambo-san doesn't know anything about a Ten Year Bazooka!" answered Lambo.

"Hahi! What are you doing to Lambo-chan!" Haru screamed. She snatched Lambo back and threw him a suspicious look. "Who are you anyway?"

"Haru-chan… I think we have to call Yamamoto-kun," Kyoko said. She picked I-pin up and both she and Haru ran towards Yamamoto.

"Tch!" Gokudera spat. He couldn't look away too long because his ears caught a whirling sound from above. He shot his gaze upwards and cursed at the two big bullets he recognized as the Ten Year Bazooka's missiles.

Gokudera ran as fast as he could but it was too late. One of the bullets hit Yamamoto and a puff of pink smoke engulfed his body. The second bullet hit Haru, Kyoko, I-pin and Lambo. More pink smoke engulfed them.

Yamamoto's baseball friend froze when he saw what had happened. When the pink smoke cleared and revealed Yamamoto, Haru, Kyoko, I-pin and Lambo from ten years later, he dropped his ball and ran away.

"Wha…?"

"Hahi?"

Gokudera held his breath. Yamamoto looked like he was ready to retrieve something with his left hand while his right hand held the sword. Lambo and I-pin looked tired and they had wounds all over their bodies. Kyoko sat on the ground holding her ankle. And Haru… _his _Haru…

"_Hahi_?" Haru cocked her head when she saw the surroundings. "Where's Tsuna-san?"

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto called. "You've grown _again_?"

"Gokudera-shi!" "Gokudera-san!" Lambo and I-pin looked really happy when they saw him.

Gokudera was too stunned to react. By the look of the situation, they must be in the middle of a battle. His heart pounded loudly. He was too afraid to think about what would happen with their younger self when they arrived in the future. What was going to happen to the younger Tenth if Yamamoto was sent here?!

"Hahi!!" Haru screamed. "Hayato!" She ran in his direction.

Gokudera couldn't move when she finally stood in front of him. Her big smile made him forgot all his worries for a bit then. She spread her arms wide and he hugged her. "Haru…" He whispered in her hair. After almost three months not seeing her and only hearing her voice over the phone, he felt his empty heart had been filled again.

"I've been wondering where you've been, Hayato," Haru said while holding her tears back. "I thought something bad happened to you…"

Gokudera patted her head and let her cry silently in his chest. He understood why she cried though. She was happy and so was he. "Don't worry. I'm alright as you can see. There's nothing that could kill me." He kissed her forehead and looked deep into her teary eyes. It said _don't talk about bad things like that!_ He cupped his hand in her cheek and then leaned down to kiss her. Her small sobs stopped immediately.

As he savored his wife's lips he wondered how he could've lived without seeing her after they got married. Their lips moved fluidly against each other, filling their thirst for each other for the past three months. His hand traced back to her short hair and the other held her waist steady. Her hands were pulling his neck down so she didn't have to tip-toe.

They broke off when a loud "Ahem!" came from Yamamoto. Haru let out a small '_Hahi_!' and Gokudera cast Yamamoto an annoyed look that said '_What do you want, idiot?'_

"I don't mean to disturb you and your wife's lovey-dovey time. But, it really isn't the best time." Yamamoto pointed to Kyoko, Lambo and I-pin's direction. "We have some casualties."

Kyoko was massaging her ankle and I-pin was trying to help her take her boots off. Lambo was trying not to move around too much.

"Hahi!" Haru slipped out from Gokudera's embrace and ran towards Kyoko. "Kyoko-chan! Are you, okay? What happened to your leg?"

"I think I sprained it when I fell in the warehouse," Kyoko said. "Where are we anyway? Where's Tsu-kun?"

Gokudera cast a questioning look to Yamamoto. Yamamoto frowned as he approached Kyoko and the others.

"We were sent to the past, Sasagawa," Yamamoto began to explain. "This is Namimori ten years ago."

"Not exactly ten years," Gokudera corrected him. "I've checked. We were sent nine years and ten months back. Today's 28th October."

"But, that's impossible, Gokudera-shi!" Lambo interjected. "The Ten Year Bazooka should have sent us ten years back."

"I know that! That's what I've been trying to investigate. Blame your stupid younger self for this whole mess!" Gokudera shouted at Lambo; his blood pressure seemed to go up due to lack of sleep and anxiety.

"What's a Ten Year Bazooka?" asked Haru.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo looked at her and then looked at each other, obviously thinking of what they should say. Kyoko and Haru didn't know too much about the Mafia thing. Especially Kyoko; Tsuna (the _older_ Tsuna) had been particularly strict about not to involving his fiancée. Tsuna understood when Gokudera told him he had no reason to hide anything from his wife, though. He let Gokudera tell Haru bits about his work in the Mafia.

But they never explained when Lambo would occasionally disappear and switch with his annoying younger self. Now… they had no choice but to explain everything.

"I think Lambo would be the best person to explain," said Yamamoto sheepishly. "You guys have a little talk while Gokudera and I discuss what we're going to do next, okay?"

Lambo looked like he was going to faint at that moment. He sighed defeatedly as I-pin grabbed his hand, pulled him down and said, "You've owned it for your whole life! You're the one who _has_ to explain!"

Yamamoto chuckled watching the teens while Gokudera just 'Tch'-ed and started to smoke. As Lambo began to explain about the Ten Year Bazooka, Yamamoto walked over to Gokudera's direction.

"What happened to all of you?" Gokudera asked in a low voice.

"We were attacked by Black Spell," Yamamoto answered. "Lambo and I-pin were just about to secure both women to our underground base when two of the Black Spell attacked them. Luckily, Tsuna, younger you and I were on our way out of the base to find Hibari."

"Was the Tenth all right?" Gokudera couldn't hide his panic hearing Yamamoto's answer. "Are the Black Spell strong?"

"We were separated when Tsuna was trying to find Sasagawa. I just hope your younger self will be able to use the box weapon and save us… I mean our _younger_ selves…" Yamamoto paused for a moment and let out a small sigh. "It's really confusing!"

"I bet it did for your tiny brain," Gokudera growled. "Anything you could tell me other than that?"

"The little guy's in the future too. And… we found a little bit information about Hibari's current location. We thought that he finally came back to Namimori. At least Hibird is," Yamamoto replied.

"Tch! That crazy bastard better be there and protect the Tenth." Gokudera looked at the four people in front of them. Lambo had finished explaining about the Ten Year Bazooka. As he expected, Haru looked really confused and so did Kyoko. What the fucking hell was he going to do now?!

"What are we going to do with them?" Yamamoto asked as if reading his mind. "And on second thought… Do you know who shot the Bazooka? By our current position when we first arrived, it's not Lambo who shot it. Do you have any ideas?"

Gokudera turned his head around sharply to face Yamamoto. His eyes looked as if they were about to pop out. "We have to go away!" Gokudera hissed at Yamamoto. "There was an assassin a while ago! I don't know who the hell shot the bazooka, but it's time we were out of their sight!"

He ran towards the group and smacked Lambo's head. "Oi! Stupid cow! Help Kyoko and follow me! We have to go way from here ASAP!" Gokudera ordered. Lambo and I-pin looked confused but did as he told them. Yamamoto quickly pulled Kyoko onto his back and the four of them ran from the baseball pitch.

"Hahi? What's wrong, Hayato? Where are we going?" Haru asked, confused. Gokudera didn't answer but grabbed her wrist and followed Yamamoto.

"I have no time to explain, Haru!" he hissed while glancing all over the place looking for something, someone, or anything that threatened their lives.

"Where are we going?" Yamamoto asked when they reached a more secluded area. He put Kyoko down and told I-pin to take care of her. "Maybe we could go to Tsuna's house," he suggested.

That was what Gokudera said to Bianchi a while ago. But he meant to bring the others' younger selves, not these adults.

"We can't!" Gokudera said. "What do you think we're going to say to Boss' mother if we go there? _I'm sorry your son is dead. We were followed by some assassins. Could we stay here for a while?_" He immediately regretted his words when he realized the women were looking at him with disbelief.

"Hahi?!" Haru shook her head. "What are you saying, Hayato? What do you mean? I just saw Tsuna-san a while ago!"

"Tsu-kun…is dead?" Kyoko mumbled. She looked questioningly at Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"I…" Gokudera was lost for words. He didn't dare to look at Kyoko right now. He glanced at Yamamoto.

"Maybe we should find some place first," Yamamoto said, breaking the silence. "After that we'll tell you everything."

Gokudera mumbled a silent thanks to Yamamoto. "We should avoid any place that could involve civilians. Do you think Cavallone is still here?"

"If what you said about the time is true, it should be still around the time after the ring battle. I think they're still here," Yamamoto said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "You want to seek their help?"

"I won't, if you could give me another idea. We have no fucking choice!" Gokudera' expression told Yamamoto that he'd rather die than ask for someone else's help. _Vongola the Tenth's Right Hand man would __**never**__ ask for another family's help_, Gokudera once said to Yamamoto.

"If you say so," Yamamoto conceded. "Do you still remember where the Cavallone's secret clinic facility?"

"Of course I do, moron!" Gokudera grabbed Haru again and walked more slowly this time. "Follow me. We have to meet the Cavallone's Tenth Boss."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Big thank you for those who have reviewed and alerted. Now I understand why lots of fanfic writers love reviews. XP

**The silver gun**: I decided to give Gokudera a gun. Before any of you say anything, I'll explain it: just like Gokudera had said himself, all of his weapons of choice took time to be used, even the almighty Sistema C.A.I. So what _if_ one day, he and his beloved boss were being attacked by some stupid people, who _thought_ theycould take down the Vongola Decimo along with his right hand, and he didn't have time to do _anything_ because the stupid assassins have their guns pointed at his beloved boss' head? Clicking a gun and shooting it is much faster than flipping out his dynamite and lighting them with his cigarette. And what if he's not smoking at that time? It's faster than getting the box out and charging it with his Storm Flame. By the time the Flame Arrow was ready, his Boss would've been dead.

**The wife**: … is Haru. I really love to see their relationship. It's a kind of relationship where you would bicker all day but actually care deeply for each other. Maybe I'll write a chapter of how they got together.

The next chapter will be up some days from now. Have to add some more details and fix some problems. Writing this really makes my day XD

Reading your reviews will definitely make me happy! Flames are used to burn Gokudera's cigarette, dynamite and box weapons to let Uri out of its box. (I will let Uri out sometime in the future! _… maybe…)_


	3. Chapter 3 Dino Cavallone from Ten Years

**10/10/08 EDIT**: Edited the grammars and some plot errors. I was, like, LOL-ed again and again when I read Dino's reaction and wondering did I really write this? XD

**Disclaimer**: I'm getting tired of typing this… _I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all of its characters._ Maybe never will. Only Akira Amano has the right to own it.

* * *

Chapter 3 Dino Cavallone from Ten Years Ago

Gokudera sneakily walked into the small clinic; or Cavallone's _secret _clinic facility to be exact. He knocked on the glass door. A man in a black suit and shades appeared and opened the door for him.

"How may I help you?" asked the man.

"Romario?" Gokudera sighed as he recognized the man. "Where's your Boss?"

Romario frowned as he looked at Gokudera. "And who might you be?"

"Just get me your fucking Boss!" Gokudera growled. He cast a panicked look behind his back. Yamamoto and Lambo were hiding themselves behind the gate. They had left the women in I-pin's care somewhere near their current location. The more time they wasted, the more danger the women would be in.

"Who is it, Romario?" Dino appeared from one of the rooms. He looked like he lacked sleep, just like Gokudera. "Isn't that Gokudera?"

Gokudera appraised the man who had just joined their conversation. The blonde man really looked different from his future self. Without the sleek suit and necktie, he just looked like the average university student. Gokudera just hoped he didn't act like one.

"Dino-san, I need your help," Gokudera said, approaching Dino before Romario could stop him. "Some assassins were targeting us just now."

Yamamoto and Lambo got out from their hiding place and joined Gokudera inside the clinic. Dino was surprised to see three of Tsuna's Guardians all grown up all of a sudden.

"Whoa, whoa! What happened to you guys?" he said. He glanced at Romario who shrugged and shook his head.

"We were sent here by the Ten Year Bazooka but we didn't go back even after five minutes had passed. An assassin was trying to shoot me a while ago and now we need some place to hide," Gokudera explained in one quick breath.

Even though Dino couldn't quite understand what was happening, he told Romario to let the three young men inside the clinic and close the clinic for the day.

"You said that you came from the future?" Dino said as they sat in the waiting room. "So that's why you've been missing, Gokudera. Bianchi's been looking for you! She almost killed me when she demanded that I look for you, Reborn and Tsuna."

"Apparently someone shot my younger self when _he_ visited the Tenth's house. That's all I know because I appeared in front of the Tenth's house when we switched," Gokudera began to explain. "After looking out for the house all night and this morning, I went to Nami-chuu to check the situation. That was when a sniper shot me, he didn't hit of course. When I ran, I met my sister. I told her to round up the kids and protect them. I got back to the school and eliminated the sniper."

Dino was taken aback by Gokudera's last sentence. Even though he was a mafia boss (a _big_ mafia family boss), Dino was not the kind of person to kill even an assassin (because his men were always there to protect him). But hearing the word _eliminate_ coming out of Gokudera's mouth made him wonder what would happen in the next ten years for the emotional Gokudera he knew to become such a calm person when he talked about killing somebody. Not that he hadn't talked about killing when he was young, but it was all just words and no action.

"You killed him?" Yamamoto asked Gokudera. "In the school?"

"What should I have done, then?" Gokudera snapped. "Interviewing him and ask who the fucking hell was stupid enough to send him to kill me?" He was mocked at Yamamoto's naivety. "He's a freaking sniper! _Assassin_! If I didn't kill him what do you think would have happened to your younger self's ass and the others?!"

"But to kill someone in a _school_ is a whole another problem!" Yamamoto scowled at Gokudera. "What happened to the body?"

Gokudera gritted his teeth and forced his hands to not strangle the man sitting beside him. "The Disciplinary Committee took care of it."

"_WHAT_?!" Dino and Yamamoto shouted in unison. Lambo cringed at their loud voices.

"The Dis… Disciplinary…?" Dino stuttered.

"Hibari was there!" Gokudera said to them. "What do you expect? Remember how Reborn-san called him and asked him to dispose of Moretti when the Tenth _supposedly_ killed him?"

Dino and Yamamoto agreed silently at Gokudera's reasoning. This was Hibari Kyoya they're talking about. A corpse in the school definitely disrupts the discipline.

"What happened after that? How many of you got switched?" Dino asked after a few moments of silence.

Gokudera squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. "Can I go and fetch the women, first? I'm worried."

Dino almost choked on the coffee Romario had just handed to him and the others. Did his ears deceive him? Gokudera? Worried about a woman? Scratch that! _Women_?! For the whole time he knew Gokudera, he had never heard him worry about other people other that his beloved boss, Tsuna.

"I can go, Gokudera-shi!" Lambo offered. He stood up and quickly got out of the clinic. He didn't want to hear any more of the adult talk.

As the door closed, Dino faced Gokudera and Yamamoto again, more confused that before. "There are others? Women?"

"Ah… ha… ha…" Yamamoto laughed sheepishly, "Sasagawa, Haru and I-pin were sent here too," he said to Dino and then patted Gokudera's shoulder. "Don't be too anxious, Gokudera. They'll be okay!" He tried to ease Gokudera's anxiety.

"Get your fucking hands away from me, you sword freak!" Gokudera snapped and throw an annoyed look at Yamamoto.

"Tell me what exactly happened then!" Dino cut them before they could start another bickering.

Gokudera told Dino everything he knew, the Vongola Hunt, the Millefiore, what happened when he went to retrieve his boss' coffin, what he'd been doing after he was sent to the past, and the exact details of how the younger Yamamoto and the others got hit by Ten Year Bazooka. After that, it was Yamamoto's turn to tell them what happened after he found younger Tsuna and Gokudera with an envoy from the CEDEF named Lal Mirch.

"So you and Tsuna and Gokudera followed _this_ Gokudera's instruction and tried to gather the Guardians?" Dino asked when Yamamoto finished his story.

"Well… I didn't really understand why he wrote that, but that's the only clue we had," Yamamoto replied. He cast Gokudera a questioning look. "I wonder why you wrote that."

"You mean that letter I wrote in G-Script?" Gokudera frowned then scrunched his face up trying to remember.

"The younger you found it in the briefcase you left." Yamamoto threw a serious look to Gokudera.

Gokudera laced his fingers together, his eyes fixed on the Ruby ring on his left hand. "It was…"

Before Gokudera could start his explanation, the waiting room's door banged open revealing Haru with I-pin and Lambo holding unconscious Kyoko.

"Hayato! Haru's afraid! Someone attacked us!" Haru shrieked loudly then ran towards Gokudera. He immediately hugged her protectively and checked her for any wounds.

Dino's eyes popped out when he saw Gokudera _hug_ a short-haired Haru.

"Kyoko-san was too shocked and her foot is swelling. She fainted when we ran away from the attacker," Lambo quickly explained as Romario carried Kyoko away to the nearest room, I-pin following. He sat on the floor panting and obviously tired from the running.

"Who was it? Did you recognize them?" asked Yamamoto.

"I don't know! I was too busy helping I-pin carry Kyoko-san!"

Yamamoto turned to Dino who was still blinking, not believing the scene in front of him. "Dino-san, I'm really sorry but could you please send your men to scan the whole area for information? We should know who sent those assassins. And also, send someone to protect Tsuna's house." Yamamoto tried to calm himself. He really wanted to go out and find the culprit but he couldn't before they knew more.

"Con - consider it done," replied Dino, still looking at Gokudera and Haru.

"Are you sure?" Gokudera asked Haru again. "Nowhere hurt? Your hands? Head? Your feet?" He touched her all over checking for any invisible wound and making her blush.

"I'm sure, Hayato!" Haru answered and hugged him again. "Haru was just afraid…"

"It's okay. We'll be safe here." He rested his chin n her head and closed his eyes, having finally stopped worrying.

Dino's was gaping and Yamamoto couldn't help but laugh. He patted his shoulder and muttered "They're married ten years from now."

Dino _fainted_ and had to be carried to the room beside Kyoko's.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Pretty short chapter, this one. I'm supposed to be able to write more because the summer's vacation/college holiday's already begun. But well… blame my laziness and lack of inspiration.

**Dino's appearance**: I couldn't describe more details about how future Dino should look like because in the only two colored spread pages Akira Amano had drawn showing the Ten Years Later characters (Target 158 and 199) Dino was not drawn full body. He was drawn so small in the second colored spread page! (better than Shamal, though, we couldn't even see his face!)


	4. Chapter 4 Silent Nights

**10/10/08 EDIT:** Edited the grammars and plot errors. Thanks to my beta-reader for pointing out some mistakes I made in the Author's Note.

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn_! The last time I read the manga, neither did I own the _Vongola 77 Character Book_. I wish I do.

* * *

Chapter 4 Silent Night

Gokudera glanced at the person lying silently on the hospital bed then at Haru who sat on the chair beside the bed. Kyoko was not awake yet. Romario had bandaged her swollen ankle and sedated her to calm her. She was supposed to wake up an hour ago, but she continued sleeping.

I-pin, already patched up, sleeping with her head on Lambo's shoulder on one of the long couches in the room. Yamamoto went to discuss something more with Dino (conscious after Romario came bringing Enzo to munch on his master's ears).

It was already ten past nine in the night. Gokudera was tired and wanted to sleep. But he had to stay awake to protect the others. He didn't want to wake up to find that they were being attacked by enemy.

He sat on the window's edge and searched for his cigarette in his inside pocket only to find it was already empty. His spare cigarettes were in his briefcase along with his wallet, box weapons, and other things. But the briefcase was in his younger self's custody right now. He cursed silently and then threw his jacket onto one of the unoccupied couches. Haru heard the curse and cast a questioning look to him.

"Nothing," he muttered as he unfastened the gun holster from his shoulder and it joined his jacket. "Just ran out of cigarettes."

"You know you can't smoke in a hospital, Hayato," she warned him. "Besides… You told me you want to stop, right?" Haru stood up from her seat and joined him. "It will never do you any good, you know. Smoking…"

"I know…" he said in low voice, glancing at Kyoko again. "How's Kyoko?"

Haru sighed and start loosening his necktie. "She just sleeps like the dead. Haru wonders if it's because she heard that Tsuna-san is… gone…"

Gokudera's heart almost stopped when she said that. He looked at her as she folded up the black necktie. "When will you tell me, Hayato?" she asked. "You promised me that you will never hide anything. Don't you still remember your wedding vow?"

"_Sarò onesto con voi tutta la mia vita. Sarò dal vostro lato tutta la mia vita. Lo serberò in cuore tutta la mia vita. Lo proteggerò tutta la mia vita. Mai non lo lascerò solo per tutta la mia vita. Anche se la conclusione del mondo, anche se la mia sorella ha spinto il suo veleno che cucina in mia gola, anche se l'intera umanità si leva in piedi nel mio senso, sempre e per sempre volontà, amarlo tutta la mia vita_," he said in fluent Italian. Of course he remembered. How could he forget?

Even though he had said his vow in Italian so his Japanese acquaintances couldn't understand what he was talking about, he was wrong about them _all_ not understanding.

_Most _of the people invited were in the Mafia world. Almost _every_one in the Vongola Japan Branch were there (not every single people, though, only people from rank _capo régime_ and above). The Cavallones were there. The CEDEF were there. The Ninth was there. Even the Varia (though they were in the far, _faaar _back of the seat) were there.

Who would want to miss the Vongola Tenth's Right Hand Man's wedding day?

And to his surprise, his father was there (only for a while). It looked like Bianchi had told their father about his wedding. He met his father for a few minutes before the ceremony started. He said to his father that he still couldn't forgive him for his mother's death and he didn't want to see his face again. His father didn't say anything and just congratulated him. He left after seeing who his new daughter-in-law was.

Only after he said the vow and heard (_lots of_) murmurs that he realized almost _**everyone**_ present understood what he had said.

The Tenth, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Lambo were speechless. They never thought that Gokudera was capable of saying something so sweet without any cursing. The Ninth and Reborn were smirking. Dino almost had a heart attack (he _fainted_ when he received the wedding invitation).

Fuuta did his ranking immediately and said _Hayato-nii's wedding vow ranked 22 out of 48.521 most romantic vows_.

And to wrap it all up, Bianchi cried and wailed _You finally understood that love could cure even the most deadliest poison, Hayato! I'm so proud of you!_

Haru didn't understand what the commotion was about and the vow at the time but he told her what he had said during the reception party. She had been very touched.

"So why are you hiding things from me now?" she asked him after he replayed his vow. She frowned at him at looked very disappointed. "What's the use of us being married if you still can't tell me everything?"

He met her eyes and saw the disappointment. She was right. But he couldn't risk endangering her life. Once he told her everything, she would be involved. And he wasn't ready, _yet_.

"Haru…" he held her hands in his. "Please understand me. I don't want to lose you. If I told you everything, our enemies might come after you. You saw just now, right? Someone attacked you just because they knew you were one of our acquaintances. What if they knew that you're my wife?"

"But…"

She stopped when the door creaked open. Yamamoto peered in and checked the situation.

"Everything okay?" he asked, walking inside. "Dino-san has sent his men to scout the area. He said he'll try his best to investigate the Giglio Nero _famiglia_ and Gesso _famiglia_ and Irie Shoichi."

Yamamoto approached Kyoko's bed and stroked her forehead. "She must be really shocked."

Suddenly, Lambo and I-pin grumbled in their sleep. Something about broccoli monster from I-pin and something about tolerate from Lambo. Yamamoto smiled at the teens.

"They must be tired from the day's event. What about you two? You looked like you haven't had any sleep, Gokudera," Yamamoto said, facing Gokudera and Haru.

"I can't sleep. I have to protect them," he replied. "Why don't you go and sleep, Haru?" he said to his wife.

"Dino-san has prepared some rooms for us. You and Haru go and rest. Let me take care of these three," Yamamoto said grimly. "What can you do if you lack sleep!? You'll have no energy whatsoever to protect them!"

Gokudera was about to retort back when Dino appeared. He brought some clothes with him. There were a couple of suits, shirts, pants, dresses, and some casual clothes.

"I had Romario buy some change of clothes for you guys," he said, placing the clothes on the couch.

"Thank you, Dino-san." Yamamoto said to Dino. "And while you're here, could you show Gokudera and Haru their room? I think they want to rest," Yamamoto shot a warning look at Gokudera who was just about to scowl some nasty words.

"_**You**_**.** Go. _Sleep_." Yamamoto told him firmly.

"Tch!" Gokudera spat. "Fine!" He grabbed his jacket and briskly walked out. "You better not close your eyes even for a minute, sword-freak!" he added before closing the door.

Haru and Yamamoto sighed. "Where's the room, Dino-san?" Haru asked as she picked some clothes for her and her husband to change.

"Let me show you," Dino said, opening the door to let Haru out first.

"Good night, Yamamoto-kun," Haru said before leaving Yamamoto in the room.

--

"There's a bathroom inside. I'm in the room below if you need anything," Dino said when they reached the small room on the second floor. Gokudera immediately got inside and threw himself onto the king sized bed.

"Thank you, Dino-san," Haru told him, smiling. "I'm really sorry to disturb your time."

"You're Tsuna's friend. Tsuna's friends are my friends too. And you're also part of the Vongola since you married that brat," Dino said gesturing towards Gokudera who was taking off his shoes. "I just never imagined both of you would be married in the future, though. As far as I recall, both of you always fought whenever you saw each other."

Haru chuckled and glanced at her husband. "You said the same thing when we got married. You said that it would need patience as deep as the ocean to live with him."

"I bet I did. Never in a million years would I believe it if someone said you're going to marry him," he replied. "Better go now. Have a good sleep."

After Dino left, Haru locked the door. She put the clothes Dino gave on one of the chairs near the window.

"Do you have to be such an asshole?" she said to her husband. "Yamamoto-kun was right. You can't protect anyone if you don't have enough sleep."

He stopped trying to take off his shoes and cast an annoyed look at her.

"What? Am I doing something wrong?" she snapped, equally annoyed.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "I just thought that if I'm not the one protecting all of you, who would?"

He stood up and kicked his shoes off then unbuckled his belt. He grabbed one of the towels on the table beside the bathroom and walked inside to take a shower. His body felt like it had been thrown into sea water.

Haru let out a small sigh. "You know you can't protect everyone on your own, Hayato," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking off her blouse.

He didn't respond and started to clean himself. The cold water that sprayed his whole body was making him feel refreshed. A couple of minutes later, he heard a small sob.

"Hayato…" Haru called him in between her tears. "What will happen to us now?"

Her cracked voice made him turn of the shower and wrap the towel around his waist and quickly step out of the shower.

Haru was crying bitterly. Gokudera was stunned. He had never seen her so stressed out. She was always so cheerful and positive. Seeing her cry out of sadness was something new to him.

"What's wrong, Haru?" he asked, sitting beside her and hugging her, ignoring his still wet body. "I told you, we're safe here."

"What if we can't go back?" she said, avoiding his gaze. "What if we're stuck here forever? Tsuna-san is dead, too. What will happen to Kyoko-chan? What will happen to _us_?"

He sighed and caressed her reddened cheeks to erase the tears. He cupped her head and made her dark eyes met his own green orbs.

"Look at my eyes, Haru," he told her. She sniffled and looked into her husband eyes. "I swear I will take us back to the future." His determination was shown in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Remember my vow?"

She chuckled a bit then nodded. "I missed you, Hayato," she whispered. She took his right hand (the one without any rings he usually used to charge up his box weapons). "I really missed you."

He had to suppress a small groan when she kissed his wet palm. He pulled her into a tight embrace and rested his chin on her head, sniffing in her scent.

"You would never know how much I missed you too, silly wife," he told her. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I missed touching you," he added before sneakily sliding one hand inside her shirt.

"Hahi!" she squeaked. She released herself from him, red as a ripe tomato. "What are you doing?"

"What a husband should do to his wife," he whispered in a hoarse voice. He kissed her passionately. He cupped the back of her head with one hand and the small of her back with the other, and he lowered her gently to the bed.

She fought him at first but as he caressed her softly and moved his lips languidly against hers, she gave in. He deepened the kiss when she ran her hands through his wet hair. Their tongues danced languorously against each other.

He moved his lips to savor the bits of skin between her jaw and halter neck shirt. "Ha-Haru needs a shower first!" she said, panting when his tongue slipped inside her neck.

"You don't need to," he muttered in her ear, making her shiver as his hot breath brushed them.

The hands that had been supporting her body moved inside her shirt making her squeak again. His left hand traced the skin on her waist and his right pushed her shirt up her body. He moved his lips from her neck to her lips again. Her hands now rested on his shoulder.

When her shirt had finally been tossed aside, without hesitating, he immediately savored her now exposed neck and shoulder. As she gave an appreciative little sigh, he trailed his lips to her cleavage giving feather light kisses which made her whimper.

He moved back to kiss her again then hovered an inch above her.

"Still need a shower?" he teased her, a small smirk on the corner of his mouth as she opened her eyes. She avoided his gaze, blushing deeper than before.

"My body's sweaty… Haru… Haru really needs to wash up… and…" Her stuttering answer was stopped by another firm kiss. She let out a small gasp when his hand moved inside her bra to one of her breasts. Another hand pulled her skirt's zipper down. He broke off the kiss to pull her skirt off and toss it aside, her bra and his towel followed suit.

He rolled her to change their position. She was on top of him now. He pulled her body against his then proceeded to remove the last material covering her. She trembled when his cold finger traced her bare back to her waist, then to her hips. He loosens her panties strings as she stroked his wet hair from his left ear and nibbled on his earrings.

"I love you, Hayato." She whispered. He smirked and removed her panties. With her completely bare and naked on top of him, he let out a small groan then rolled again and pin her down.

"You still want to take a shower?" He asked one more time. She didn't answer but pulled him down and kissed him passionately instead.

'_You don't need it, then_.' Gokudera thought as they proceeded in their activities.

* * *

**Author's Note (and some omake):**

Gupyaaah!! reddened cheeks It was really exhausting to write this chapter! Never in a million years will I want to write this again! (I think I'll change my mind though).

**Capo régime**: someone who commands a "crew" of around ten _Sgarriste_ or "soldiers". They serve under the _capo __bastone_ (underboss or second in command) who serve the _capo __crimine_ (The Don or the Boss of the Family). For example: Gokudera acted as the _capo bastone_ and Tsuna as the _capo crimine_.

**Italiano wedding vow (the translations)**: I will be honest to you all my life. I will be by your side all my life. I will cherish you all my life. I will protect you all my life. I will never leave you alone for all my life. Even though the world's ending, even though my sister's shoved her poison cooking into my throat, even though the whole humankind stands in my way, I will always and forever will love you all my life.

That… was really _cheesy_… I never could've imagined Gokudera saying something like _**that**_. I skipped the part where he should be saying about what love means to him though. It will take too much space.

He'd rather die than let his friends (well… most of his friends are Japanese) understand those romantic words. But obviously he never thought that most of his friends are coming from Italian mafia families and _obviously_ understand Italian. (Beta reader's note: Hello, the mafia is not Italian We have Malay mafia too. Me: Sorry, my friend. I just changed that part.)

Certainly Tsuna, Yamamoto and Ryohei learned Italian or they wouldn't be able to work efficiently. Lambo and Fuuta are Italian (I read it in the _Vongola 77 Character Book_). Probably the ones who didn't understand his words are Haru, Nana (Tsuna's mother), Kyoko, Hana (Kyoko's best friend), and a couple of their other friends.

Mukuro (Chrome) was not there because he was missing, remember? If he was there, he would certainly say _Kufufufu… The Smoking Bomb ready to bomb the world (_pun not_** intended**_) XP

What if Hibari was there? With Hibird singing the Namimori-chuu's anthem in the background, he would say _Herbivores… _(Can't think of any other… 8P). _**Or…**_ as my beta-reader said: _Correction. He wouldn't be there, ne readers?_ I think I would never understand how Hibari's mind works T-T. Of course he would never ever come to a wedding (there'll be too much mingling and crowds).

I'm sorry if the update was later that usual. I'm in the process of writing Chapter 6, re-editing the new oneshot and gathering some crazy ideas for a Firecracker sequel. (Yes, people! There'll be a sequel!). Its one hell of a chapter you know! T-T. Just wait!

Well… The next two chapters will contain less romance from this one I guess. It really is difficult to write romance without making Gokudera seem out of character. I need more practice to write it in English too! _Gah_!

I send big tiramisus, éclairs, black forest trifles, cream puffs, lemon tarts, raspberry pies, and the green tea granita I made on my college function to all of you who reviewed, faved, and alerted. Equal amounts to all of you who're wasting your time reading all my stories. Love you guys.

Reviews are still being loved the most! I would send you cakes if I could, even. Flames will be used to bake the cakes I think.


	5. Chapter 5 Morning Calls

**Disclaimer**: How many times do I have to say this? (_Every time you up-load a new chapter, idiot_!) _I do _**_not_**_ and _**_never_**_ will own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Vongola 77 Character Book_. Akira Amano draws them and obviously has the right to claim it.

* * *

Chapter 5 Morning Calls

Gokudera woke up abruptly as the loud knocks on the door became more frequent. He cursed when his head knocked the bed side table.

"Gokudera! Wake up!" called the person who was knocking through his door.

_What the fucking hell does that idiot want?!_ Gokudera thought as he covered Haru's still sleeping body with a blanket. He grabbed the towel on the floor and wrapped it around his waist. Grumbling and muttering under his breath, he opened the door a little.

"What the hell?" he grunted at Yamamoto. "You better have a good fucking reason to this, sword freak!" He ruffled up his hair and massaging the small lump in his temple.

Yamamoto frowned at his friend's appearance. "Have you just woken up or are you just taking a shower?" he asked innocently.

"Just tell me what the fuck you want!" Gokudera thundered. He wanted to sleep again. Last night, he and Haru had _a__lot_ of things to catch up to so he had barely slept.

His thunderous voice immediately woke Haru up. "Who are you talking to, Hayato?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Gokudera whipped around and found his wife already in a sitting position and the blanket slipping off, revealing her bare chest.

When Yamamoto tried to push the door open wider so he could check the situations inside, Gokudera immediately banged the door closed into Yamamoto's face.

"OW!" Yamamoto cried. "What the hell was **_that_** for?!"

"Cover yourself, Haru!" Gokudera yelped at his wife in a not-so-kind tone.

"Hahi?" Haru tilted her head. He mentally slapped himself. How could he have forgotten how his wife tended to be _every_ morning? She was always such an airhead when she had just woken up.

He walked (_ran_) towards his wife and grabbed the blanket to cover her again when the door clicked open.

"Heck! I was just going to te-" Yamamoto stopped mid-sentence when he saw the reason Gokudera had thrown the door into his face.

Haru looked at Gokudera (who sighed and struggled to keep his wife's bare body from other men's eyes), to Yamamoto (who turned around as quickly as possible with red ears) to herself. She shrieked as revelation hit her. She grabbed the blanket from Gokudera's hands and ducked inside.

"Sasagawa has woken up!" Yamamoto said suddenly. "I only wanted to tell you… _that_…" his voice lowering at each word. "See you downstairs …"

The door banged close leaving Gokudera grunting and cursing his bad morning calls.

--

Yamamoto opened the door to the meeting room. Inside, Dino was observing the papers scattered on the table. Romario stood behind him, acknowledging his presence with a greeting. "Morning, Yamamoto-san."

"Morning, Romario-san." he said with a nod. Dino turned around and waved at him then pointed at the stacks of papers. Yamamoto sat on the couch across the table.

"The reports are in, Yamamoto," Dino said. "You want to check it out?"

"Nope. Let Gokudera do the paperwork," Yamamoto replied. "You can give me the summary."

"You woke him up, then? Have you told him Kyoko's awake?"

Yamamoto blushed as he was reminded of how he had woken Gokudera up. He nodded, avoiding eye contact with Dino.

"What's wrong?" Dino asked, confused at his reaction. "Why are you blushing?"

"I suppose you woke him up at the wrong time?" Romario guessed. Yamamoto's ears turned beet red and he cover his face with one hand. Dino cocked his head, not understanding what Romario had mean.

"What do you mean, Romario?" he asked.

His right hand man smiled. "Do you know who Gokudera-san was with, Boss? You escorted them to their room, didn't you?"

Dino's frown turned into a cherry red blush as he realized what Romario meant. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Dino cleared his throat.

"A - Anyway!" he continued, leaning forward to take some papers from the table. "The investigations report about the present Irie Shoichi is here. Some information about Giglio Nero and Gesso Famiglia are included, too."

"Any information on who attacked the women yesterday? Or who sent the sniper Gokudera killed?"

"Nothing so far," said Dino, shaking his head. "My men are still trying their best to investigate it. Apparently, Kyoya had disposed of the corpse at some unknown location. It's very tough to retrieve information from him, you know."

Yamamoto glanced at one of the papers. It contained Irie Shoichi's biodata.

**_Irie Shoichi _**_**  
**_**_Age: 14_**_**  
**_**_Born: December 3rd_**_**  
**_**_Blood type: A_**_**  
**_**_Height: 155 cm_**_**  
**_**_Weight: 48 kg_**_**  
**_**_Country origin: Japan_**

**_Note: At the 8_****_th_****_ of August last year, received a package from Bovino Famiglia. The package, supposedly sent to Reborn, was sent due to Lambo crashed at Irie's apartment. It consisted of Pasta, Wine and Olive Oil, also some weapons for Lambo. The package is currently still in Irie's possession._**

"He never was the kind of person to share information, I know," Yamamoto replied as he scowled at the paper. "I always had a hard time finding him and getting information about what he's been doing with the Foundation."

Dino frowned at the bit of information about Hibari. "The Foundation?"

Yamamoto suddenly realized that he was talking about the future Hibari to Dino. "I'm sorry. I'm talking about what he'll be doing for Tsuna in the future," he corrected himself.

"He joined the Mafia?" Dino asked in disbelief. "And works for _Tsuna_, too?"

The Hibari Kyoya Dino knew was _not_ the kind of person who liked to place himself in groups, much less work for someone weaker than himself (or so Hibari always thought of Tsuna).

"I always ask Tsuna the same question. Wondering how the hell he was able to make Hibari work with us," Yamamoto said, chuckling as he remembered when he had popped out the question.

That day, they were in Italy. Tsuna was the official Vongola Famiglia Tenth Boss. They were about to attend a function to celebrate the occasion. The function, apparently, consisted of a couple ceremonies according to Vongola's tradition.

One ceremony was where the six Guardians kissed the new boss' Sky Ring and pledged their loyalty in front of all the affiliates, allies and even few rival Families.

No one was surprised when Gokudera was up first to pledge his loyalty. Nobody was surprised either when Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo and Chrome followed suit.

When Hibari Kyoya appeared out of nowhere, dressed in a sleek black suit with Hibird perched on his shoulder, walked gracefully towards Tsuna, kneeled and kissed the Sky Ring on his right hand then

silently said his version of loyalty, almost everybody present (those who had the bad luck to cross paths with Hibari) had their jaw hanging.

Dino Cavallone (the future one), the tenth generation Cavallone Boss, was literally _petrified_ and had to be dragged off to his mansion. Gokudera Hayato, the tenth generation Storm Guardian, acted like he was seeing his sister without goggles on.

After the eventful ceremony, Yamamoto decided to ask Tsuna (who was tending to Gokudera in one of the rooms in the Vongola Mansion): _why did Hibari do that_?

Reborn (who was smacking unconscious Gokudera's head) smirked and answered the question for Tsuna. _With a little bribe Tsuna and I have planned for him, it was easy to make him do that_, the little guy had said.

What Tsuna had bribed Hibari, Yamamoto never knew. Tsuna always kept mum about it. He shrugged it off every time Yamamoto asked him. He had always said: _you know how Reborn's always scheming things, Yamamoto. You should ask him._

But Yamamoto never got the chance to know what the bribe was. Reborn was dead now and so was Tsuna.

"I want to know the secret to _tame_ him," Dino joked, laughing. "It's a miracle that Tsuna managed to do it."

Yamamoto nodded. A small, sad smile appeared on his face. Memories of Tsuna always made him regret the day he had died.

"On with the investigations!" Dino said happily. "I have found something interesting about the box weapons you guys told me about."

"That will have to wait until Gokudera's here, "Yamamoto told him with a grin. "He's the one doing the paperwork as I told you before. He's smarter and more focused than I am."

As soon as Yamamoto said that, the meeting room's door banged open and Gokudera's scowling face appeared. His appearance was different from his usual professional look. His necktie had been left untied and his shirt was not tucked inside. What was more frightening was his expression. It looked like an angry devil from hell.

"One more time, sword freak…" he hissed at Yamamoto. "_One_ more time you dare to walked your ass into my room and I will blow that fucking airhead of yours to bits!"

"Ahaha…" Yamamoto laughed sheepishly at Gokudera's deadly aura. "You're not…"

Gokudera pointed his silver gun at Yamamoto's head. "… serious…right?" Yamamoto's last words were left unheard.

Dino's eyes grew wide, moving from Gokudera's silver gun to Yamamoto. "He-hey… Gokudera!" Dino stuttered. "Do-don't be so angry at Yamamoto. Why don't you check these reports, first?"

When Gokudera didn't move his gun, Romario made his presence known and patted Gokudera's shoulder.

"Please, Gokudera-san. We don't want any bloodshed here," he said calmly.

After a few seconds of consideration, Gokudera holstered his gun back. Yamamoto and Dino sighed in relief.

"Tch!" He spat while he adjusted his necktie. "You're lucky today, sword freak," he grunted. "There'll be no mercy next time!"

_I hope there'll be _**no**_ next time_, Dino thought. He ushered Gokudera to the couch but stopped as his ears caught Haru's squeaky voice.

"_Hahi_! Hayato!" She called when she saw him in the meeting room. She wore a black knee-length pencil skirt and bloody red V-necked long-sleeved sweater. "You forgot your jacket!" she said, handing the Armani suit to her husband. "Good morning, every one!" she greeted.

"Morning," Yamamoto replied quietly, trying to avoid her eyes.

"Good morning, Miura-san," Romario greeted her back.

Dino beamed at her. "Yo! Haru! Had a good night sleep?" he asked her.

Yamamoto choked but immediately covered it up with small coughs when he noticed Gokudera's scowl. Dino noticed Yamamoto's choking sound and looked at him questioningly.

Haru blushed at Dino's question. "Thank you for your patronage, Dino-san," she replied, bowing her head a little to Dino. "And it's not Miura anymore, Romario-san. It's Gokudera Haru." She blushed deeper at her own words.

She cast a small shy smile to her husband and that was when Dino noticed the small pinkish bite marks on her neck and collarbone.

Gokudera scowled at how Dino was staring at Haru's neck and at Yamamoto's beet red face. He pushed Haru out of the meeting room. "You go and see Kyoko, Haru," he told her. "I need to discuss some things with them."

"_Hah_i?" She tilted her head and looked questioningly at him but he had already closed the meeting room's door.

Gokudera put on his jacket and buttoned it up. When he was all set, he cast an annoyed look at Dino and Yamamoto. "Would you please stop staring at _my wife_ like that, Dino-san?" he said, first looking at

Dino then at Yamamoto. "Forget what you saw this morning, sword freak. And I'll forget that you've seen it."

Yamamoto nodded quickly. Gokudera sat on the couch beside Yamamoto and gathered up the papers. He took out his glasses from inside his jacket (_wonder where he hid it?_ Dino thought) and scanned the reports.

Dino sighed and asked Romario to get him some aspirin. It was only forty past seven in the morning and his head already ached like he had been working overtime.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Pretty much nothing happening here. I wonder if it's too boring to write the story in this kind of pace. Because, you see… I'm writing about what could've happened to the TYL! Guardians and the people sent to the past. I like to write it this way because I could describe how they passed the days in the past. Tell me what you think! And… does anyone read these notes, I wonder? Don't skip it, okay? You'll need some of the information here about some points in the chapter.

**Irie Shoichi's Bio**: I took it from the _Vongola 77 Character Book_. I just added the note to the bio.

**Giglio Nero and Gesso Famiglia**: If you don't already know, it's the two families that merged to form the Millefiore.

**Guardian Ceremony Vongola Style**: I made this up. I noticed in Target 112 that when Iemitsu met the fake Ninth, he kneeled and kissed his right hand. I'm assuming he kissed the hand where the Sky Ring would be if it was in the Ninth's possession. And that's how I made up the tradition.

"**Wonder where he hid it?"**: I always wonder where the hell Gokudera hid the unfathomable amount of dynamites in his body. And you see… Bianchi was able to produce those Poison Cooking foods out of nowhere! Could it be… they're magicians? XP. And Gokudera loves to do magic shows too (remember that he tends to do magic shows in all of the parties he attended?).

There'll be more about Irie and the Millefiore next chapter. Maybe about who sent the sniper and attacker too? 83

The Firecracker sequel is still under construction and I'm getting lazier each day. Instead of continuing writing it, I ended up writing the Mistero del Pianista sequel! Geez… I need to sort out my priorities. (;)

Big huggies and kisses to all of you who have reviewed, favorite and alerted this story. \o/

Equal huggies and kisses for the silent readers. But it will light my spirit more if you could tell me what you think.

Big thank you for **one99five** and **EtoileCyberPrima** too (gah! Special mention!). You guys make me re-read all my works again and make me re-editing it. Maybe it was an excuse but really, grammar is my _**weakest**_ point in English (not to forget English is never my main language, I've got too many languages to learn!). And I really rushed my writing too much that I didn't notice even the smallest mistakes you have pointed at me. **One99five**, thank you for being my beta-reader. You don't know how much you make me happy! でもね　本当にありがとうございました。(Demo ne Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita)

If there are other mistakes in my future works, don't hesitate to tell me, people! Don't worry because I will never be angry at you guys (maybe a little bit fumed at first XD). You guys _**are**_ my precious readers.

* * *

And here is the preview for the next chapter! I hope it'll ignite your curiosity more, my readers!

**Preview** (new add-on, people! Be happy!):

Chapter 6 Closed Loop Opened Loop

Lambo scratched his own chin. "There'll be… hmm… What's the word?" He muttered to himself.

"There'll be time paradox, stupid cow!" Gokudera snapped. "Meaning they could disappear all together."

--

"It was all began with the investigation report from the Foundation," he started.

"The one future Hibari do?" Dino asked. Gokudera looked at him questioningly.

"I told him a while ago." Yamamoto told him. "But, I thought Hibari was only investigating the mafia rings, box weapons and those difficult things."

--

"Was that why he chose to destroyed all the Rings?" Yamamoto asked.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. He never told me the exact reason." Gokudera answered. "He destroyed the Rings even before we get the wind of what was this Millefiore Famiglia scheming."

--

"You remembered all Gokudera had said, Romario?" Dino asked Romario. When Romario nodded Dino stood up from his seat. "Then start the investigation quickly. Contact the main Vongola Headquarter, the CEDEF, the Varia and the Bovino Boss. Tell them I want to talk to them immediately."


	6. Chapter 6 Closed Loop Opened Loop

**Disclaimer**: (getting tired of writing this) _I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn_! Need I to add anything more? T-T

**Warning:** Many difficult things explained below. (That's why I changed the rating to **M**). You could skip it if you don't like complicated things. But if you really wanted to know what I have in mind about the future's situation, continue reading. If you decide to skip this, read my **Author's Notes** first.

* * *

Chapter 6 Closed Loop Opened Loop

"Irie Shoichi received some package from the Bovino Boss last year?"

"Yes. Apparently, Lambo landed in his house after an explosion. After that, a messenger from the Bovino arrived to deliver a summer's assortments for apology. The assortments were _supposedly_ delivered to the Sawada household under Reborn's name. But because the messenger saw Lambo with Irie Shoichi, he gave it to him instead."

Gokudera turned his attention from Dino to Lambo.

"What is your saying in this, stupid cow?" he asked him. Lambo stiffened at his demanding tone.

"I - I don't know!" Lambo answered, trembling under Gokudera's death glare. "I _swear_, Gokudera-shi! I don't remember anything! You know how my child-self has the tendency to attract trouble. Besides, I'm only _five_ in this era!"

"He's right, Gokudera," Yamamoto interjected when Gokudera begin to open his mouth to snap at Lambo. Lambo let out a small relieved sigh. "You can't blame him for something he can't remember."

"Tch!" Gokudera threw the papers aside, onto the table. "That was the only connection that Irie brat got to the Mafia! What the fucking hell could have happened to him to make him join Byakuran?" He read another report paper and scowled deeper. "What's this report about the Gesso Famiglia?!"

"Which one?" Dino peered at the reports. "That one … As you can see, that one particular Mafia Family is the only one we don't have any detailed information on. My investigation squad could only manage those bits of information in one night."

"And why's there no fucking thing about Byakuran?!" Gokudera asked Dino, throwing an unsatisfied look at the Tenth Cavallone Boss. Yamamoto frowned at the Gokudera's tone of voice.

"I told you, Gokudera!" Dino replied, starting to get annoyed at him. "Those bits of information are better than nothing!"

"My squad could do better." He muttered. "They –"

"Are _**not here**_ and stop talking like that to Dino-san, Gokudera!" Yamamoto interjected angrily. "Remember who you're talking to! He may be younger than us in this era but he's still the Cavallone Tenth Boss! You always respect his future self, so can't you do the same with his younger self?"

Yamamoto was really pissed off this time. He's not wearing the laid-back smile he'd always known for. "Remember that _we're_ the one asking for his help. Or have you forgotten that _**you're**_ the one suggested the idea of asking his help?"

Gokudera turned his head away from Yamamoto's glare. "Tch! Fine!"

"I apologize for his rudeness, Dino-san," Yamamoto said to Dino. "He didn't usually behave like this."

Dino sighed and shrugged it off. "It's okay. I know he's just too anxious."

"And _**you**_!" Yamamoto turned to Gokudera. "Could you explain about that G-Script thing you wrote already? You can't keep mum about it forever!" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto's pissed off face. "And what do you think you'll do even if you found out about Irie Shoichi and Byakuran? _Kill them_?" Yamamoto continued his logic. "I think they're still teenage boys in this time. If you kill them _now_, what do you think would have happened to _our_ future?"

"What do you mean by that, Yamamoto?" Dino asked. He looked really puzzled at Yamamoto's sentences.

Yamamoto sighed and rubbing his temple. He never was the kind of people who explained many complicated things. "Lambo… Please explain. You're the one telling me what would happen if someone from the future meddling with the past."

Lambo pointed himself and gaped at Yamamoto's words. "Me?"

Yamamoto nodded and patted his shoulders. "I know you're kind of confused at it yourself. But you're the best person for this." He glared at Gokudera. "Usually _**he**_'s the one good at explaining complicated things. But seeing he has started to lose his mind, I'll depend on you."

"What do you mean, _losing my mind_?!" Gokudera grunted. "It's not like I'll kill those bastards if I found them! I just wanted to know how things turn out like this!"

"Please, explain it first, Lambo," Yamamoto said, ignoring Gokudera's words. "Dino-san needs the information."

Lambo sighed in defeat and scrunched up his face, trying to remember all the things Bovino Boss have told him when Tsuna officially became the Boss of Vongola.

"The Bovino Boss once said that the Ten Year Bazooka shouldn't be played around. Time is one of the most complicated things ever created beside the universe itself and human brain." Lambo began to explain. "As far as time travel was concerned, it's getting more and more complicated. Theoretically, the time itself has self-consistency. It can prevent things like time inconsistency from happening.

If something changed in the past, the time will make it looked like the changing has occurred in the future and thus our future self's memories will be changed. It will create a closed time loop.

That was if they _ever_ returned to their own time. Worst possible scenario would happen if the Bazooka's broken or not working after they switched and thus remained in the past. When this happens, the time loop opens. If they change something that should be happening in the future of their past self, there'll be…"

Lambo scratched his own chin. "There'll be… hmm… What's the word?" He muttered to himself.

"There'll be time paradox, stupid cow!" Gokudera snapped. "Meaning they could disappear all together."

Dino's brow immediately furrowed.

"Yes! That!" Lambo exclaimed. "The thing is…"

"Basically, there'll be time inconsistency," Gokudera cut Lambo's explanation. "Another parallel world created. There'll be the world where the past of their past's self changed but the world where their own future remains and the world where the past of their past's self changed but their future changed too."

"That… and Bovino Boss always tells me that some people who had tried to meddling with their own past, trapped in time paradox." Lambo continued. "On one particular case, someone in Bovino famiglia once shoot himself with the Bazooka twelve years ago. His future self appeared but starting to change his past self's life. The Bazooka which he used to shoot himself was broken too. The poor man didn't disappear at that moment but starting to change between his past self and future self."

"You say twelve years ago, right?" Dino asked when Lambo took a moment to drink the grape juice Romario had provided him. "Two years have passed since the ten years gap. What happened to him?"

"He disappeared."

Dino sank to his couch and rubbing his temple. "So… What will happen to you guys?"

Lambo looked at Yamamoto and Gokudera, obviously didn't know what to say to the young Dino Cavallone.

Gokudera sighed and took off his glasses. "We don't know. I didn't think that the Ten Year Bazooka would malfunction like this," he said. "Or it could have something to do with Irie and Byakuran."

"Tell us what you know, Gokudera." Yamamoto scowled at him. "Why did you write that letter?"

With everyone staring at him like that, Gokudera couldn't do anything but sighed.

"It was all began with the investigation report from the Foundation," he started.

"The one future Hibari do?" Dino asked. Gokudera looked at him questioningly.

"I told him a while ago." Yamamoto told him. "But, I thought Hibari was only investigating the mafia rings, box weapons and those difficult things."

"If it's only that, do you think the Boss would spend hell loads of money on the Foundation and always sparred with that bastard every time he pleases?"

"He did? Was that why Hibari agreed to work with him?"

"Tch!" Gokudera spat. "That, I didn't know. I only know about what the Foundation was built for. It investigates the mafia rings, boxes, the Pacifiers of the Arcobaleno, the Ten Year Bazooka and some other things. The Boss once said to me that his hyper intuition told him there'll be some a new mafia family that seeks the ultimate power. I have investigated what the ultimate powers were and apparently it has something to do with the Seven Vongola Rings, the Seven Mare Rings and the Seven Arcobaleno's Pacifiers, otherwise known as the Tre ni Sette.

Currently the Mare Rings were in the possession of the Millefiore Famiglia. As far as I know, the wielders are Byakuran with the Sky Mare, Irie Shoichi with Sun Mare, Gamma with the Lightning Mare, Genkishi with the Mist Mare, Iris with the Cloud Mare and Glo Xinia with the Rain Mare. The Storm Mare Ring wielder was unknown.

The Millefiore have also taken possession of five Pacifiers. Which Pacifiers were in the Millefiore's hands, I didn't know. As we all know, the Arcobalenos were Reborn-san with the Yellow Pacifier, Colonnelo with the Blue Pacifier, Skull of Calcassa with the Purple Pacifier, Viper or Mammon of the Varia with the Indigo Pacifier, the scientist Verde with the Green Pacifier and the Gyoza-ken Master with the Red Pacifier. The Orange Pacifier wielder was unknown but I get the wind of it being in the possession of the Giglio Nero Boss.

The thing is, even if they get hold of all the Mare Rings and Pacifiers, they still couldn't complete the Tre ni Sette because Boss have had the Vongola Rings destroyed."

"Was that why he chose to destroyed all the Rings?" Yamamoto asked.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. He never told me the exact reason." Gokudera answered. "He destroyed the Rings even before we get the wind of what was this Millefiore Famiglia scheming."

"So what these complicated things got to do with the Foundation?" Dino asked. He gulped another aspirin to ease his head-ache.

Gokudera sighed. He's getting tired of explaining. He never stopped explaining things ever since he got to the past. And it's very painful to mention the Tenth's name. "It has everything to do with the Foundation." He answered. "At first, the Foundation only investigates the mafia rings and box weapons. But when Boss always got some ominous feelings when he saw Lambo switched with his younger-self since last year, while he never felt that before, adding it with what his hyper intuition had told him and my investigation, he order Hibari to investigate the Ten Year Bazooka, and the Tre ni Sette. "

"And the reason you wrote that G-Script letter is?" Yamamoto asked.

"Because the Boss ordered me to when he gave us this substitute rings," he answered. He looked at his Ruby rings and scowled deeply. "I never got the hang of it when he told me to gather all the Guardians and use the Vongola Rings if something bad or crucial happened to him."

"Wait a second there!" Dino interjected. "I guess I'm missing something here."

"What is it?" Yamamoto asked him.

"How's Tsuna died?"

Deafening silence fell. Lambo shifted in his seat uncomfortably, Yamamoto's jaw hardened and Gokudera's scowl went deeper. Dino cast a questioning look at them, demanding for another explanation.

"He…"Yamamoto began. The words were stuck in his throat. "He… was gunned down when he tried to protect the little guy from the Non-Tre ni Sette radiation released by the Millefiore. We never know who shot him."

"What's Non-Tre ni Sette radiation?" Dino asked with sad tone after hearing Yamamoto's explanation. "Was that how future Reborn died?"

"It's some kind of technology the Millefiore come up with to weaken the Arcobalenos," Gokudera answered. "They spread the radiation to all over the world. It's a radiation which deteriorates the Arcobalenos cursed bodies until they died."

"Cursed bodies?"

"We didn't know anything past that." Gokudera said to Dino. "Even my investigation squad and Hibari's Foundation couldn't found out exactly what they are or why they never grew up from their infant bodies. All we know was they used to be one of the best people in their own fields. Best hit man, best military trainer, best military commander, best illusionist, best scientist, and best martial artist."

Dino took a moment to digest all the information he got from the older Guardians of Vongola. He thought about the bleak future they came from.

"I only understand the Tenth order after I received the reports from Hibari some time after the Tenth died about Irie Shoichi investigating the Ten Year Bazooka too and why the Boss sent lawn-head to the Varia." Gokudera continued his explanation before. "I'm guessing that his order for me to gather all the Guardians and use the Vongola Rings when it supposed to be destroyed, have something to do with it. Maybe the Boss had foreseen the situations and tried to prevent it by destroying all the Vongola Rings. I'm sure he didn't plan on dying because he sent lawn-head to the Varia to ask for their assistance and looking for Mukuro's location. I've written the letter in G-Script just as a precaution so only I can read it. I never knew that all of this would've happened."

"I never heard anything about Hibari sending his reports about the Foundation to you," Yamamoto said when Gokudera rested his head in the couch.

"It was all planned when the Foundation was built." Gokudera told him while covering his tired eyes with one hand. "No one other than the Boss or me and Iemitsu will receive all his work reports even though sometimes we couldn't pinpoint his exact location. Hibari opposed to this of course, but when the Boss told him everything could happen to him and I am the second in command in the Vongola along with Iemitsu as the consigliere from CEDEF, he agreed. Not before he attacked me with his hedgehogs, though." Gokudera sighed. He looked at the people in the meeting room. "That's all I know. I've told you everything."

Dino gulped down another aspirin and massaged his temple while Lambo drink his fifth glass of grape juice. Yamamoto rested his chin on his hands and observed all the papers on the table.

"You remembered all Gokudera had said, Romario?" Dino asked Romario. When Romario nodded Dino stood up from his seat. "Then start the investigation quickly. Contact the main Vongola Headquarter, the CEDEF, the Varia and the Bovino Boss. Tell them I want to talk to them immediately."

When Gokudera stood up, Dino hold him down. "All of you stay here! If you said about the time paradox was true, you can't risk changing anything. I'll help you with all my resources to find out about Irie Shoichi and the Millefiore."

Gokudera frowned and thought about it for a moment. He sat down again when Yamamoto tugged his jacket's sleeve. "If you say so."

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Huf! Huf! Huf! I'm so tired!!

My head's almost explode from all the thinking and writing those theories. I didn't even know why the hell I want to write all those craps. If you think it's confusing you reading it, try _writing_ it. I spent six full days researching, re-writing and editing this hellish chapter while I usually used up only two days for a chapter. Even though it's killing me, writing this really make my boring holiday more fun.

No special notes because I've written everything as clear as possible in this chapter. Ask me if you don't understand, maybe I left out a few things. I'm not answering what's already mentioned in the chapter. _**No**_ re-explaining the time paradox! Explaining it once was a torture enough, don't make me go through it _again._ TT-TT

Remember that this was just a _**fanfiction**_. It's only a speculation. It _doesn't_ have anything to do with the canon. **Don't** flame me for anything you feel isn't right. I'm sorry if all the theories mentioned are not as factual as it should be. I'm not that good with Physics. _Hate it_, even.

I think I have to retract what I've said in the warning. You can't skip this chapter, people! It has _everything_ to do with the next chapters! Unless you want to get more confused reading the rest of the stories, you better choose to confuse yourself now rather than later, right?

More reviews and I'll up-date more. I need more love, people! Review means love! Love me more and I'll love you guys more. Please… So many people alerted and favorited this series but so few have written their reviews… Sniff… Don't make my spirit fade, my readers. I'm only human. I need _**MORE**_ love!

I could just up-load every chapter once I've finished writing it, but it would mean I'll up-date it once every two days. Also because I'm too lazy to write more if there's no-one put some reviews, don't expect faster up-dates! Besides, I **reeeeeaaaalllllyyyyy** want to know what you guys think!

But overall, for those who have stay with me to this hellish chapter (T-T), you guys never know how much I want to give you more hugs and kisses and cakes if I'm able to meet you. Welcome for all of the newcomers to this fanfic series! Don't forget to read and review my other works! There's **the Mystery series** (_Mistero del Pianista _and_ Le Mystérieux Printemps_) and _Firecracker_ and the soon-to-be-published sequel _Fireworks_.

Special thanks to my beta-reader. Lots of hugs and kisses for you!

* * *

**Preview**:

Intermission I: Lonely Days (brace yourself for some angst chapter!)

The Ranking Planet cut all communication links with him after he was kidnapped by Mukuro. He lost his power when he decided to invoke the Omèrta and close his heart from all outside interference. Ever since then, the Ranking Planet ignored all his calls.

He never felt so lonely. The house had never been this empty. His _**heart**_ had never been this empty.

--

He walked around aimlessly and thought about what he should be doing now that he's out of the house. Dino-nii's place was out of the question. He was afraid of the creepy Head Prefect of Namimori-chuu, so he was out of the question too.


	7. Intermission I: Lonely Days

**Disclaimer**: _I will never __**ever**__ want to own Katekyo Hitman Reborn_! I'm not that crazy to want to draw seventeen or more pages of manga every week and doing all those hellish chores. I still want to live a long life damn it! Apparently Akira Amano chose the former path. I'm content with only writing and uploading one or more chapters of fanfiction each week.

**Warning**: Really angsty chapter, this one. I didn't know I was capable of writing angst. But, just prepare yourself, my readers!

* * *

**Intermission I : Lonely Days**

Fuuta was really happy when Tsuna-nii accepted him back after Mukuro had kidnapped him. He was happy too when Tsuna-nii allowed him to continued living in his house.

The Sawada household had never been _this_ crowded. He knows because he had been observing Tsuna-nii for almost half a year. When Reborn came and started the hellish training, Fuuta had left Japan to go to Italy.

When he came back, he found out that Tsuna-nii's ranking didn't change much but some things _did_ change. There were more people living in the house. There's Reborn with all of his insects of assistants and Leon. There's Lambo and I-pin who like to fight all day. There's the scary and pretty lover of Reborn, Bianchi-nee. And of course, there's Maman.

Not to mention the people who are always coming and go. There's Dino-nii with all his subordinates and the pet sponge-snapping turtle, Enzo. The self-appointed Right Hand Man of Tsuna-nii, Hayato-nii. And Takeshi-nii, who liked to play catch with Fuuta.

There were also the two girls who liked to come over the house. One was Haru-nee who always fought with Hayato-nii and the other was Tsuna-nii's dream girl, Kyoko-nee.

Ever since he was born, Fuuta had been alone. No one dared to stay close to the Le Petite Prince Fuuta. Everybody was afraid of his power. He felt lonelier when the Mafia world started to target his power. That was why he thought he would always be alone all his life.

But he was wrong. Fuuta had never been this happy. He was never feeling alone anymore since Tsuna-nii accepted him back even after he lost his ranking power. And also because there were always so many people in the Sawada household happy to see him back. There's Maman, Bianchi-nee, Lambo and I-pin. Even Hayato-nii, Takeshi-nii, Kyoko-nee, Ryohei-nii, Haru-nee and Papan accepted him for who he was, without his ranking powers.

Fuuta thought that everything would be just fine after Mukuro was captured by the Vindice and Tsuna-nii had officially become the Tenth heir of the Vongola. He thought nothing could break the happiness he received in Tsuna-nii's house.

But everything seemed like it had turned upside down after the Ring Battle.

The second day Reborn was missing, Maman was worried. She was very worried because Tsuna-nii didn't come back that day. Bianchi-nee was worried and tried to find Reborn and Hayato-nii wherever she thought they would be.

The second day Reborn was missing and the first night Tsuna-nii's and Hayato-nii's disappearance, Fuuta had tried to use his ranking to find their location. But he ended up having a nosebleed while Lambo and I-pin were shouted at each other from downstairs.

Maman and Bianchi-nee didn't know he was crying bitterly in Tsuna-nii's closet because they were busy trying to find the missing people. Fuuta cried because he thought he was useless. His tears mixed up with the blood pouring out from his nose.

After the blood stopped pouring, he tried once again to contact the Ranking Planet. But of no avail.

The Ranking Planet cut all communication links with him after he was kidnapped by Mukuro. He lost his power when he decided to invoke the Omèrta and close his heart from all outside interference. Ever since then, the Ranking Planet ignored all his calls.

He never felt so lonely. The house had never been this empty. His _**heart**_ had never been this empty.

--

The third day Reborn was missing and the second day Tsuna-nii's and Hayato-nii's disappearance, there was still no sign of them coming back. Bianchi-nee had tried to kill ask for Dino-nii's help. Takeshi-nii, Kyoko-nee, Haru-nee, and Ryohei-nii had searched all over Namimori but their efforts came back fruitless. Fuuta wanted to help too but he couldn't do anything other than keep Maman company in the house.

When Bianchi-nee came back in the afternoon, she looked so worried and told him and Maman to stay in the house and not to walk even one step out of the house, he knew something must have happened. But he didn't know what it was.

Maman began to worry more when night fell because Lambo and I-pin had not come home yet. Bianchi-nee was so stressed out that all the furniture near her turned into purple-smoked foods and cakes. The pressure was enormous when Takeshi-nii's father called, asking about his son's whereabouts, and when Haru-nee's father came asking whether his daughter was in the house, when Ryohei-nii came and asked where his sister could be.

The house was emptier than ever before. And Fuuta had never felt more devastated.

--

The fourth day Reborn was missing, the third day of Tsuna-nii's and Hayato-nii's disappearance, the second day of Lambo and I-pin not coming home, and the first day of Takeshi-nii, Haru-nee and Kyoko-nee missing school.

Bianchi-nee left the house early in the morning. She said she wanted to look for the pervert doctor named Shamal and ask for his help about something. Maman was still trying to contact Papan. And so, Fuuta decided to go out of the empty house.

Fuuta found it odd when he saw lots of black suited men standing on guard all around the house. He was more confused when one of the men approached him and told him to get inside the house. The man told him than Dino-nii has sent them to protect the Sawada household and Fuuta had to stay inside.

Fuuta obliged and spent the rest of the day wondering what was happening. He felt more anxious when a heavy rain pouring down from Namimori's night sky.

--

The fifth day Reborn was missing, the fourth day of Tsuna-nii's and Hayato-nii's disappearance, the third day Lambo and I-pin had not coming home, and the second day Takeshi-nii, Haru-nee and Kyoko-nee missing school, Fuuta grew impatient and decided to sneak out of the house when the sun set.

He walked around aimlessly and thought about what he should be doing now that he's out of the house. Dino-nii's place was out of the question. He was afraid of the creepy Head Prefect of Namimori-chuu, so he was out of the question too.

As he kept walking and thinking, he bumped into someone and fell backwards. The person he bumped into was a woman. A petite and pretty shoulder-length hair woman with a shade covering her eyes stood in front of him looked worried at him.

_Are you okay, little boy_? She had asked him.

Fuuta couldn't answer her question because he was afraid. The pressure on the back of his head was the same as when he was controlled more than a month ago. Controlled by Mukuro.

The pretty woman offered her hand to help him but he sat still on the ground. Small beads of cold sweat appeared on his forehead.

_What are you doing, pyon_! someone suddenly shouted at the young woman.

Fuuta stiffened as he recognized the voice. It was the voice of the person who had kidnapped him.

The scary boy with sharp teeth appeared along with the creepy boy with the glasses. Both of them approached the young woman.

_This boy fell over_, she answered. _I think he's one of the Boss' informant's younger self_. She glanced at Fuuta and smiled. _Remember me, Fuuta-kun_?

_The ranking brat, you mean_? The scary boy growled. _How do you think he will remember you, pyon_? _You came from the future_!

The young woman frowned and nodded. Then she offered her hand again. _It's okay, Fuuta-kun_, she had said when Fuuta still didn't accept it. _Mukuro-sama said that he knows you're afraid of him. But he won't hurt you_.

Fuuta was really afraid when he heard the name Mukuro came from the young woman's mouth. And what did the scary boy means when he said that the young woman came from the future?

_Chrome-san_! Another person shouted at the young woman. This time it was a young teenage girl with two large braids. A young teenage boy with a cow patterned shirt followed her. The two teenagers ran towards them.

The scary boy and creepy boy immediately stood in front of the young woman and took out their own weapons. The young woman tapped their shoulders and shook her head. _It's okay_, she said. _Mukuro-sama said that they have come from the future too_.

The teenage boy with cow-patterned shirt glanced at Fuuta. His face suddenly brightened.

_Fuuta_! called the boy. Fuuta cringed when said boy hugged him and cried. _I'm afraid, Fuuta_!

Before the boy could suffocate him, the teenage girl pulled him from Fuuta. _You idot, Lambo_! The young girl scolded the boy. _Are you blind or something? He's the younger Fuuta-kun_!

Fuuta blinked many times. What did the braided girl said again? The boy who hugged him was Lambo? And what did she mean by younger Fuuta-kun?

The young woman who bumped into him has some connection with Mukuro. The scary boy and creepy boy, his kidnappers, were following the young woman. And the teenage cow-patterned shirt boy was called Lambo by the braided teenage girl.

Had his loneliness of the past few days made him mad? Or was everything just a dream?

Before he got the answers to his questions, once again blood poured out from his nose and ears. And then he fainted.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Don't throw me with tomatoes my readers! It's important for me to write this angst-ish chapter about Fuuta. Ever think about what younger Fuuta were doing while all of his friends were gone? Well this is my version of it. You see, the title of my fic _is_ The World Ten Years Ago. It's not a surprise if I add some stories about the characters in the world ten years ago that didn't switched with their future self, right?

As the title tells you, it's an intermission from the main story. Even though it's an intermission it still holds an important part in the main story. You'll know why after a few chapters though. (--"). This intermission chapter will tell you about certain TYA character who didn't or hasn't switched with his future self. I'll be using their POV.

I won't put any notes about the things in this intermission because there are few things better left unexplained until the best time for it to be revealed.

Fret not, my readers! For I will give you more of the stories in the next up-date!

But remember this, my readers! For I will be happier if you give me more reviews!

* * *

**Preview** (another angst chapter, prepare your tissue):

Chapter 7 Lost in another Past Memory

His silent cry joined her small sobs. Then suddenly, a strong wind blew into the room. He wished the wind could blow away all of his and his wife's sadness and guilt too.

--

He breathed in the smell of rain and let the raindrops hit his face. He wished the rain would wash away all of his unshed tears and untold grief.

--

The small sobs were unheard because of the loud thunder rumbling outside in the night sky of Namimori. He wished the lightning could strike him and make him forget all of his loneliness.


	8. Chapter 7 Lost in another Past Memory

**Disclaimer**: _**Me**_? Nope! _Never_ own this even after all the _**grueling**_ attempts at writing the _worst_ and best possible possibilities of what the future characters have been doing other than trapped in some _un-ending _time loops.

**10/10/08 Note:** Finally my writer's block is gone! The next two chapters are in progress and if nothing goes wrong, I'll up-date the newest chapter next week. Maybe on Monday or Tuesday. I noticed that so many people read this fic. I was just hoping that you guys give me some feedback. It's important, you know. Else I don't know whether people want me to continue this or not. -sigh-. Anyways, please be patient and I'll work fast so you can read the next chapter. Still busy with my movie script. **PS:** I've updated the edited version of the first four chapters. Fixed the grammars and some plot errors.

* * *

Chapter 7 Lost in another Past Memory

It was the night of day two after they arrived in Dino Cavallone's secret clinic. While their patron was still busy contacting all the help they could afford, the four adults and two teens were discussing about how the man they loved most died.

"… and that's when a sniper shot his left side, from the back. The bullet hits his heart and he…" Gokudera couldn't continue his sentence. He cast a concerned look towards the young woman sitting on the bed while his wife held her hands tight.

"Kyoko-chan…" Haru looked at her best friend's empty eyes. No tears. No anger. Nothing at all.

"I know you're shocked with this, Sasagawa," Yamamoto said to Kyoko. "But you saw Tsuna's younger self with your own eyes, right? He'll do something about this whole mess."

"Will Tsu-kun be alive if we come back to our own time, then?" Kyoko turned her attention to Gokudera. He gulped down another glass of water before meeting Kyoko's light brown eyes. He could see the small hope glittering in the beautiful eyes his Boss had always adored.

"We don't know, Kyoko," he answered. "We don't know what will happen to our future if the younger Tenth is able to stop all of this. Maybe the Boss of our time will live, and maybe he will not."

"It was just like what we have told you about the time paradox earlier," Yamamoto patted Kyoko's shoulder. "Everything was just as blurry as the mist. We'll know once we return to our own time."

Kyoko sat still like a statue with her eyes fixed on her hands. The glitter of the engagement ring reflected in her eyes. Haru couldn't help but hug her. Gokudera moved to the window and sat on the edge just like the night before.

"We've told you everything you need to know," Yamamoto said suddenly after a few minutes of silence. "Dino-san is still trying his best to help us. So I need both of you to stay here in the clinic whatever happens, okay? We can't risk changing anything. Lambo and I-pin will protect both of you."

The two young women nodded silently. After that, Kyoko fell asleep again and Yamamoto left the room to retire to his own room. He wasn't sleeping the night before at all. Lambo and I-pin soon retired to their own rooms too.

Gokudera kept silent and just watched the half-moon shining in the sky. At times like this, he would usually have already smoked one full packet of cigarettes. But as Haru told him the night before, he couldn't smoke inside a hospital and he had promised her to lessen his cigarettes intake too.

"Why don't you go and sleep, Haru?" he said suddenly without turning his back.

Haru looked at her husband's figure. She could see the longing and sadness in his eyes. She moved to stood behind him.

"I don't want to leave you here," she told him. She hugged him from behind and rested her head on his shoulder. "You can cry if you want, Hayato. Don't hold back."

Gokudera didn't respond and kept quiet. He put his hands on hers. He traced the small silver ring in her left hand and looked at his own red ruby. "I can't protect _him_, Haru," he muttered silently. "Kyoko lost her fiancée because of me. Vongola lost their Godfather because of me. Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta lost their big brother because of me. Iemitsu and his wife lost their one and only son because of me. Yamamoto and Ryohei lost their little brother because of me. Hibari lost his sparring partner because of me. All of you lost your only hope because of me."

Haru tightened her hug when his back started to shake heavily. She held back her own tears. "It's not your fault…" she whispered to him.

"I… I couldn't protect him, Haru. I let him die..." He kept on muttering not realizing the tears wetting his handsome face. "He's dead and I didn't do anything to prevent it."

"It's not your fault…" Her cracked voice betrayed her efforts to calm her husband.

"I shouldn't have let him and Reborn-san got out from the underground base. I should've understood his orders sooner. I shouldn't have let Hibari cut off the communication links after he left for Italy. He should've known about the Non-Tre ni Sette Radiation. I shouldn't have let all of this happened…" He turned away from the moon and looked at his wife tearful face. "I shouldn't have let him died, Haru… I shouldn't…"

Both of them stared at each other's watery eyes. Both of them understand the reasons. He couldn't hold back the deep sadness he had been hiding ever since his beloved Boss died anymore. She could feel his sadness and share his grief, for she once had special feeling towards their deceased best friend.

Before he could mutter another sentence of regret, she turned his body to face her and buried her head in his chest. "Don't say anything more, Hayato."

He wrapped his arms around her whole body with his trembling hands. He could smell the faint lavender scent from her short hair. It eased his mind a little bit. He buried his head in her hair. His silent cry joined her small sobs.

Then suddenly, a strong wind blew into the room. He wished the wind could blow away all of his and his wife's sadness and guilt too.

--

Yamamoto sighed as he heard the muffled sobs from the room below his. He didn't mean to eavesdrop on the newlywed's conversation. He just wanted to close the window when Gokudera started his laments.

He had been wondering why Gokudera never showed any kind of emotion after Tsuna and Reborn died. He could only notice the small sadness whenever Gokudera talked about their deceased Boss and best friend. He never knew that he had been holding back all his sadness and guilt.

He leaned down the window pane and looked up to the glowing half-moon in the dark sky. He couldn't see any stars because of the massive clouds covering Namimori's sky. It looked like there's going to be a downpour after tonight. He knew because he could smell the faint scent of rain from far away.

He glanced at the sword on the table beside the window. The two swallows carved on the sword hilt reminded him of his deceased father. The Shigure Souen Ryuu master died in the hands of some unknown Millefiore's assassins.

He remembered just a day after Tsuna had died, he was going to retrieve his father and hide him in Vongola underground base. When he reached his old man's house, the only thing he found was a destroyed sushi shop, broken sword and a dead body covered with slash wounds. His world crumbled all over again when he saw his old man's dead face.

Once again, he lost the person he cherished. The first was Tsuna and the little guy. Now, he lost his father. His one and only father. His father who had been raising him single-handedly since his mother died. His father, who had taught him the way of bushido. The father whom he failed to protect.

Twice… His whole world had crumbled down twice.

He thought that his crumbled world would return to what it was when younger Tsuna and Gokudera appeared. Maybe they could change the past. Maybe if they found out what the Millefiore had been doing, Tsuna, the little guy and his father will be alive.

But then he remembered what Lambo had told them: the time inconsistency, the parallel worlds and the time paradox. He realized that his faint hope was shattered the moment he heard the explanation again this morning. He didn't know what would happen to them anymore. He could only wear the laid-back and naïve swordsman mask he was known for. He couldn't let the women and the teenagers see his vulnerability. He has to stay strong for them.

A small twitch of fake smile covered his face as he looked at the blue sapphire stone on his left hand.

Slowly, droplets of water fell from the night sky. The muffled sobs stopped and he could hear Gokudera told Haru to rest in their room and let him taking care of Kyoko for the night. The window of the room below his was closed.

He breathed in the smell of rain and let the raindrops hit his face. He wished the rain would wash away all of his unshed tears and untold grief.

--

"You heard Gokudera-san, Lambo. The Non-Tre ni Sette Radiation must have affect my master too! You know my master is an Arcobaleno!"

"But, I-pin, we didn't know which Arcobaleno have died from the radiation! There's a possibility your master's still alive!"

"But what if he isn't? How do we know he is alive?"

Lambo shook his head. He really couldn't stand I-pin's over-reaction. He thought that she would be able to think with cold head just like she usually did. But apparently she couldn't if the main topic included her beloved Gyoza-ken Master.

"We'll know once everything returns to what it was."

"And how is that?"

"I don't know! We can't do _anything _until we return to our time!" he shouted at his childhood friend.

I-pin was taken aback by this and kept silent for a moment. Then she glared menacingly at Lambo. "You _should_ know. You've owned that Bazooka all your life," she hissed.

Lambo huffed and rubbed his temple. "Just say whatever you want! I want to sleep!"

"_**FINE**_!"

Lambo walked out of I-pin's room as quickly as possible. He banged the door closed and walked into his room which was just beside I-pin's.

He halted in the middle of the room when he saw a flash of light came from outside the window followed by a loud rumble. He approached the small window and opened it. The small drizzle of rain fell from the night sky and it wet his hands.

He sighed and sat on the window's ledge. He let the rainwater hit his whole body and wetting the floor. The Cavallone Boss' housekeeping staff could clean it. He just wanted to feel the coldness of rain and hear the loud rumble of thunder.

The cold rainwater could cool his anger towards I-pin and the loud rumbling could ease his head-ache.

Thinking about his head-ache, he was reminded of the conversations with the Bovino Boss later after the confusing discussion with the adults.

His former Boss was really angry when he knew it was the sixteen year old Lambo who had called him. The Bovino Boss literally screamed at him: _How dare you call me, Lambo! Don't you know something bad could happen if you, from the future, do something like this? I never knew you're such an irresponsible brat even after you became the Thunder Guardian for the Vongola! You've ashamed me and the Bovino Famiglia!!_

Lambo had let his Boss from Bovino Famiglia rattle on and on about responsibility and the time paradox until the old man realized that he had been talking to older Lambo for _more_ than five minutes. Lambo explained to him briefly about what have happened and he calmed down and Lambo told him the Cavallone Tenth Boss need to talk to him immediately.

After the long talk, the Cavallone Boss gave the phone back to Lambo and said his Boss wanted to talk to him. The Bovino Boss told him he was proud of Lambo for he was the one explaining the time theories to the Cavallone Boss and that he promised to do everything he could to help Lambo and his fellow Guardians back to their proper time. He also said that he would never let Lambo trapped in time paradox.

Before the line was cut off, the Bovino Boss added that all members of Bovino Mafia Famiglia missed Lambo and hoped that when he returned to the future, he'll visit them in Italy.

The rain fell harder on his face. It looked like there'll be a heavy downpour tonight. He glanced at the green emerald ring in his right hand. The ring Tsuna had given him when he asked for the Vongola Ring of Thunder to be destroyed.

He held back his tears when the memories of the time Tsuna had babysat him since he was young resurfaced. He remembered how Tsuna always obliged to whatever he asked for but as the years passed, Tsuna learned not to let Lambo lord over him. He was the Tenth Vongola Boss and he couldn't risk losing his dignity over one child's every whim.

When the memories of when Fuuta took over the task of babysitting him since Tsuna was too busy after he became the official Vongola Boss, resurfaced too, he couldn't held back his tears anymore. Other than Tsuna and Gokudera-shi, Fuuta was the only person Lambo looked up to.

He looked up to Tsuna, because he was like a big brother. He looked up to Gokudera-shi because even though he always mad at him, deep down inside he cared about Lambo's well being. He looked up to Fuuta because he wasn't just a babysitter to him. He stopped babysitting him when Lambo turned thirteen. Fuuta was a guardian, tutor, big brother and everything for Lambo.

But Tsuna was dead. Gokudera-shi had so many things on his hands at the moment and he's just married to Haru-san too. And Fuuta… Fuuta was far in the future while Lambo's in the past. He had nobody to help him anymore. Lambo pulled up his legs to his chest and buried his head in his arms.

The small sobs were unheard because of the loud thunder rumbling outside in the night sky of Namimori. He wished the lightning could strike him and make him forget all of his loneliness.

--

The three Guardians of Vongola couldn't sleep that night. The fierce wind was blowing fast and the heavy rain pouring hard while the harsh lightning striking everything in its path.

* * *

**Author's Note (never skip this one!!)**:

Did I make anyone cry? Tell me if I did and tell me if I didn't. I cried when I wrote this. I didn't know what's gotten into me. I write this chapter so you can take a look at how these three Guardians take on their own loses. In the middle of writing this I thought: _This one should be a separate one-shot, instead of the continuation of the series, it's already two angst chapters back to back. _

**Hibari and Non-Tre ni Sette Radiation**: Gokudera thought that _maybe_ Hibari knew something about the Radiation because he's investigating the Arcobaleno and the Millefiore. It's possible that Hibari knew something about the technology Millefiore have created.

**Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, rest in peace**: _**Seriously**_, I **_reaaaallllllyyyyy_** didn't know how he died. The most speculative theory I came up with _before_ I wrote this fanfic was Yamamoto Sr. was the spokesman chosen to sit in the negotiation with Millefiore. But I didn't write _that_, of course. That would mean I dig my own grave. I'll have so many, _many_, _**MANY**_ things to be explained! I settled for the easiest but not cool way of killing him. (Sorry Yamamoto Sr.). Maybe I'll write the details some time in the future.

**Babysitter Tsuna, Gokudera and Fuuta**: TYL!Fuuta said it himself in Target 157 to younger Lambo that he was the one in charge of him until three years prior. TYL!Lambo respects Tsuna and Gokudera, of course! If someone was taking care of you for almost your _whole_ life (even if one was used to be a No-Good and the other always mad at you, throwing dynamites at you and scolding you), you'll respect them too.

I wonder what I should write for the next chapter. I already have one idea in mind but couldn't decide whether to write it down or not. It will have something to do with the Intermission chapter. Because I'm still thinking about it, there'll be no preview this time. Sorry…

I kind of got tired of waiting for the manga. Why couldn't they release the chapters daily?! (_Akira Amano would be dead if they did_…)

**And, another note…**

As many of you should have known, I've published another two series. One was entitled _**Dearly Beloved**_. It contained the songfic story I write when I was listening to some random songs. The ideas just popping out!! Can't help it! XD _Ehem_… Back to the explanation. I've already uploaded two tracks. This songfic collection contains only HET pairings. Because my fanfictions were mostly about GokuxHaru, I decided to write something different. And I don't want people to think that I can only write about GokuxHaru. Heh! My writing skills (and talents) are not as limited as that, fortunately. XP

The other was entitled _**Twenty Roads to Eternity**_. It was actually a collection of twenty drabbles I wrote while writing the continuation of this one and the other one-shots about Gokudera and Haru. Only two parts (ten drabbles) were uploaded. I haven't finished with the remaining five roads. So up-dates will still be far in the horizon. XP

The holiday's almost over in here. And my lecturers have started to pester me with all the tasks of helping the new student adapt in campus. This is cliché, I know, but updates will not be as fast as it used to anymore. I have three ongoing stories, couple of one-shots waiting to be written, and campus' beginning again. Need to sort out my priorities… T-T

I just want all of you to be patient because I will never abandon my unfinished works. _Only if_… you, my readers, give me more reviews. I always happy to see many people clicked my stories (grand total of 3000+ hits and 3000+ visitors as of this!!) but so few had given me their reviews. Reviews are my source of life and ideas. I'll always wait for your comment, people!!

Thank you very much for those who were still kind enough to give me their reviews. I always smile when I saw someone write me one. 8D

**17/09/08 EDIT**: Err... Just want to add some notes for some things in this chapter. One of my reviewer said that Lambo's age supposed to be twelve when Fuuta stopped babysitting him. How to explain this... hmm... You see, according to Vongola 77 Character Book, where there's a timeline about all the events in the manga, it's been almost one year and three months after Lambo arrived in the Sawada household until the TYL Arc's started. Lambo's a May baby. If he was five when Tsuna took him in, the TYL Arc happened on October, that's mean he would be six years old when he switched with future Lambo. How old is future Lambo? If his younger self was six, that means he was sixteen. TYLFuuta said that he stopped babysitting Lambo three years prior, that made him thirteen then.

I hope this explains the matemathics problems. If you have any other things you think was not right, please don't hesitate to tell me. That's the function of giving a review, you know.


	9. Chapter 8 Dreams

**Author's Note a.k.a the lamest excuse I've ever made**: I decided that I need to finish this story. I've made too many people waiting long enough for updates (THREE whole freakin' months!!) and just because the manga didn't turn out to be what I've imagined, I want to stop all of this? Nu-uh… ^shakes head^ I'm way better than that! Even though yes, chapter 218 and 219 have destroyed almost everything I've planned for this story, I know that I still need to finish this one no matter what. Now that we all read chapter 218 and 219, I think it's the best that I mark this story as AU.

So, from here on, **The World Ten Years Ago** is an **AU** fic (as much as I hate making AUs). This story is about what would happen if the TYL characters that were switched back with their present selves aren't trapped in that round machine and go back to the past instead. Here is the new data of this story:

**Title**:: The World Ten Years Ago

**Author**:: moi… aka leriko (ai hyet dis yuzerniem! Thinking about changing it. -_-)

**Rating:**: M (for blood, language, violence (in laaaaateeeeerrr parts), implied nudity and sexual activities, time paradox theories, and some things minors should not read)

**Genre**:: General/Adventure

**Character(s)**:: Kinda Gokudera-centric, but will have the others' POV in some parts. Other characters are; the people who were sent back to the past, some characters of the present time (Dino, Romario, Fuuta, Bianchi, etc.)

**Pairing(s)**:: Mainly 5986, but it isn't the main focus of this story (I just loved them so much, used to…), others are; TsunaKyoko, and some really slightly implied pairings if you squint really, really hard.

**Warnings**:: This is AU. What do you expect from AU? Maybe just some spoilers for the earlier parts of the Future Arc if you haven't read until the latest chapters, yet. And this fic is put under the rating 'M' not because it has many sexually explicit scenes or goorish blood+violence. Maybe just a little… But! It is confusing enough for minor to understand. So, if you aren't 15 or above or at least you know what you've been reading about, don't read this any longer. I don't want to taint some innocent children's mind with my fics (as if any of KHR fangirls/fanboys are innocent…^sarcasm intended^)

**Current Status**:: Chapter 8; released, Chapter 9; 85% to go, Chapter 10; plot bunnies state, Intermission II; 90% to go, Chapter 11; maybe, IF I still have the mood to finish this.

**Summary**:: So, what if the TYL characters were actually sent back to the future? What would they do in the world then years back? What could they do to prevent the future from happening? AU fic. Detailed information in ch8's Author's Note.

With the new data ready, let's just re-begin our adventure again, shall we? And before that… I can't forget this troublesome thing to do every time I upload a new chapter, can't I?

**Disclaimer**:: Why did I want to own this series? I don't have enough money for my cake making studies already and you want me to waste more on drawing this series? Geez… Just let Akira Amano does that for us, kay?

**PS**:: And I really am sorry for making everyone waiting for almost three whole months and you only get this bit of the story. I can't help it. I just need to post this up before the end of the year even though I know that this chapter is the shortest chapter EVER. I really really apologize to everyone and please if you feel the need to flame me because of the shortness of the fic, please do. m(_ _)m. Er... I also just put up a little poll in the profile page. If you, readers, have the time then please proceed to the poll and help me. ^^;;

* * *

_Chapter 8 Dreams_

One step…

Two steps…

Three steps…

Four steps and he stood in front of that closed custom made coffin once more.

The lingering smell of morning dew seeped through his nose. He could feel the damp air on his skin. The forest was silent. No chirping birds. No cricket's sound. No movements from the tree leaves. There was nothing at all. It felt like the time had stopped and it was only him who could move.

He kneeled beside the coffin. The Vongola Famiglia emblem embedded on it and the large Roman number of ten below the emblem made him felt the enormous guilt again.

The fresh dew smell suddenly replaced by the smell of blood, gunpowder, and burnt flesh. The forest around him disappeared and changed into houses. The earth floor below him changed into concrete. He looked down to the only thing in front of him. The coffin was still there. But this time it was opened.

Fresh flowers covered the empty coffin. The smell of the flowers mixed with the smells of blood, gunpowder and burnt flesh. It made him sick. He covered his mouth and nose with his hands. His bloody hands…

The empty coffin was not empty all of a sudden. While the repulsive smells kept attacking his senses, he eyed the body inside the coffin. He could feel his tears flowing out of his eyes when he realized he would experience his worst nightmare once more.

That brown hair. That light brown but bloodied eyes. That orange Carnelia stone ring. That gloves. That bullet holes on the chest. That face. His boss. His friend. His brother.

'_Reborn, hang on! Quick, Gokudera-kun! There's too much radiation!!'_

'_Boss! It's too dangerous!'_

'_We have to save Reborn, Gokudera-kun!'_

'_Tsu… na…'_

'_Wait… Reborn… Don't die on me, Reborn. Let's go! We'll save you!'_

'_Tsuna! Hurry up! They're coming after us! Get the little guy out of here!'_

'_Boss!'_

'_Hey… Tsuna…'_

'_Don't speak anymore, Reborn! What should I do? What should I do?'_

'_Heh… No-Good Tsuna…You're the Boss. You… should know what… to do. Gath…'_

'_BOSS! GET DOWN!!!'_

One gunshot…

Two gunshots…

Three gunshots…

Four gunshots… and the repulsive smells attacked him again. Reborn-san's body was burnt by the radiation into nothingness. His boss' body fell down and quickly a pool of blood formed below him. He ran to his boss. He tried to stop the blood from pouring out. But it was useless. The bullets hit his boss' heart four times. It should have killed his boss instantly.

'_Go… Gokudera…kun… Please... gather… the… the… Guar… Guardians…'_

And once again, his boss died. His boss' bloods covered his hands. Then the body disappeared. A young boy replaced it and sat inside the coffin. The younger Tenth looked at him. Those light brown eyes were full of insecurities.

'_Gokudera-kun… Why is the future me… in a coffin?'_

He couldn't answer.

'_Is it your fault?'_

-

"Gokudera! WAKE UP!!"

Gokudera wake up abruptly when he felt his cheek stinging from pain.

"Uh… That's a little bit harsh, Yamamoto-kun."

"It's better than drenching him in cold water. Oi! Wake up!"

Gokudera muttered a line of curses in Italian under his breath as he sat up from the long couch where he had been sleeping the night before. "You're going to die, moron… How dare you slap me when I'm sleeping."

"Hahahaha," Yamamoto laughed and pat Gokudera's shoulder. "You want your nightmare to continue? I can put you back to sleep again, if you want to."

"Fuck off!" Gokudera brushed Yamamoto's hand away. "What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock in the morning, Hayato. Are you having nightmares again?" Haru asked him. She kneeled in front of him to check his condition. "I can't wake you up when you keep trashing all over and I have to ask Yamamoto-kun to wake you up."

Gokudera massaged his head and cheek while he rearranged his thoughts. Nightmares always made his thoughts scattered all around the place when he woke up. He perked up suddenly when Haru wiped the cold sweat from his forehead.

"Nine o'clock?!" he yelped and stood up quickly. He turned sharply to the bed's direction, it was empty.

"Yes… You've overslept. It's okay, though. You need more sleep," Yamamoto said to him.

"Where's Kyoko?! Where is she?" Gokudera demanded while shaking Yamamoto's shoulder.

"She's with Romario-san right now," Haru answered, looking bewildered at her husband's reaction. "Romario-san wants to check her ankle. What's wrong, Hayato?"

Gokudera let Yamamoto's shoulders go and sighed as he sat down on the couch. He leaned his head back and covered his eyes with one hand to avoid Yamamoto's and Haru's eyes.

"What are you afraid of, Gokudera?" Yamamoto sat beside him and cast a concerned look to him. "She's safe here. Dino-san's men are guarding this place from all sides."

Gokudera kept his silence as he remembered his nightmare. It was too vivid. Too real. And looking at Kyoko's empty bed made him thinking about all the worst possibilities. What if someone abducted her while he was asleep? What if the person, or people, who attacked them yesterday came and killed her? It would be his fault all over again.

'_Is it your fault?' _

Gokudera shook his head and tried to forget his dream. But his boss' accusing voice resounded in his mind over and over again. _It's just a dream, stupid! The Tenth would never accuse you!_ He thought to himself. _Wouldn't he?_ Another voice said in his mind.

Yamamoto and Haru looked at each other when Gokudera started to mumbled incoherent words. They were really confused by his behavior.

"Hayato?" Haru called him. She sat in his other side and took his hand away from his face. "What's wrong with you?"

"Should I make him sleep again?" Yamamoto suggested when Gokudera still closed his eyes and didn't respond. He balled up his fist and ready to put Gokudera back to his deep slumber.

Haru shook her head. "Hayato!" She called her husband again but to no avail.

"The Tenth won't say that… He won't… It's not…"

Yamamoto frowned at Gokudera's rambling. "Hey, Gokudera! Just cut it out already! This isn't funny!"

And then, Gokudera slumped slowly to Haru's direction. Haru caught his head and put it on her lap.

"He's… asleep…" Haru said as she brushed a few strands of silvery gray hair away from her husband's eyes. She looked up to Yamamoto and tilted her head. "What are we going to do now?"

Yamamoto sighed and he frowned again when he looked at Gokudera's sleeping form. "Just let him sleep again, then."

"But, isn't Dino-san wants to talk about something?"

"It's alright. I'll fill him in later." Yamamoto stood up and pulled Gokudera's feet up to the couch. "You should stay here, Haru."

"Okay."

After Yamamoto left the room, Haru looked at her husband's sleeping face. She was sure he was dreaming again from his eyes movement. But at least it wasn't a nightmare because he wasn't thrashing all over just like before. She stroked his cheek and put her own head on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Hayato…"

* * *

A/N: I solemnly swear that I am ready for all form of rage and flames from the readers. T-T. The next chapter will not be posted unless I receive a comment from any readers (be it flame or review) that you all feel the need for me to continue.


	10. Announcement, yo!

THIS FIC HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED.

Stop adding this story into alerts because I won't be continuing this anymore. Not in a month, a year. Nope.

And please don't send me PMs asking me when I'd update when I have clearly said this story is dead.

Thank your for those who had been reading.


End file.
